Seme and Uke Introduction 101
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: Good Morning Seme/Uke. Your lessons will be based on the facts & special techniques you'll need to acquire when it comes to your deviant other. Please be aware that the seme/uke cannot be trusted & will use every dirty trick to get what they want. SessInu. AU.
1. Introduction Intro

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I'm only borrowing them for the sheer pleasure of enjoyment. They belong to Rumiko and crew.

**Author's Rant:** I really don't want to stop writing for these guys so here's something I hope you all can have a laugh at. It won't be anything too dramatic and light It's a sort of school scene with a humorous mix. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

Today started like any other day in the private institution of Sengoku University. The summer semester wasn't as lively on the outside of campus as it was on the inside. Rumors were spreading like wild fire about two new classes offered only during the two middle months that could benefit every person who participated in the same sex. However the two classes were led by two men who carried two separate ideals about what was best and what wasn't for the students they hoped to give a chance at gaining a potential mate.

As far as either was concerned they both held the absolute, thought out ritual to ensure proper precautions and excellent awareness that would guarantee an everlasting relationship. All they had to do was teach them what was wrong and right and everything would sail smoothly from there.

It didn't seem so hard.

Nope not one bit.

"So Mr. Sesshomaru and Mr. Inuyasha I'm very glad I could find two highly skilled professionals on the subjects of Seme Introduction and Uke Introduction on such short notice." The president of the University had been searching for high classed professors of this particular subject for six months now and couldn't have been more thrilled to have discovered two qualifying specimens in the same week.

The gray haired bird demon hadn't realized the two were so well trained in the mastery of sexual communication until getting a background check on each. Sesshomaru's been a seme trainer for the majority of his ten years of teaching while Inuyasha's gained a wonderful reputation for shaping uke potentials into full gear.

As the president switched his dark gray eyes from one young man to the other, a small question curiously kept plaguing him because of how they sat.

Inuyasha's body posture was turned arrogantly to the side, legs crossed tight and face turned upward to the ceiling, while scooted as far to the right of his chair as he possibly could. Sesshomaru's body language was much more relaxed, checking the condition of his talons and hiding a clever smile underneath that curtain of wavy silver hair.

"Do you two by any chance know one another?" The question earned the elder demon a double glare, the fiercer one coming mostly from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha casually rolled his gaze to the other dog demon, giving him a disgusted once over before he answered, "No, I can't say I do. I've never meant this man a single day in my life and I plan to keep it that way."

"I've ran across him on several occasions, but never thought to socialize myself with Mr. Inuyasha." Sesshomaru coolly informed.

"Oh," The president felt this twinge of tension radiating from them both and assumed somewhere along the line that had to do with sexual status since he'd heard of similar complications occurring in fellows schools. He didn't think he'd have the same issues here, not with these two. From what he'd read in the Teacher's Guide Book for 2011, both Inu demons have had a marvelous track record with graduating well rounded Semes and Ukes with their rightfully found counterparts.

Still there was one more question he had to ask the two about. When he was looking through the files and noticed something very peculiar, he graced them with a warm smile to deflate its possible rudeness. "I see that both of you have the same last name," he squinted at the title, hoping he pronounced it correctly. "Kurosaki?"

"Mere coincidence," Sesshomaru quietly assured.

"Exactly," Inuyasha agreed, re-crossing his legs and straightening his back. "It's a common last name after all. I'm pretty sure you have a good number of Kurosaki's in the schools roll log. As I've said before, I haven't the slightest clue who this man is."

"Of course, of course," Mr. President decided to rule it as just that, a mere coincidence and went on with the rest of his inquiry. "When exactly will you two be ready prepping for the programs? If you need an extra week or two we can always reschedule the day classes begin."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Giovanni," Inuyasha assured, tilting up his chin. "I've already begun developing the course's syllabus and I've procreated a reliable agenda that's flexible and perfect that each of my students should be able to follow without fail."

Sesshomaru clasped his fingers in a braided bind on his lap as he nodded. "I've set up to have my protocols similar to Mr. Inuyasha so that we may be able to meet up towards the end of the semester during the role play sessions and finalized testing."

"Marvelous," Beamed Mr. Giovanni. "Perhaps we can begin the class sessions next starting Monday if that's alright with you."

"It's fine." The two echoed.

"Alright then, let's see here," Mr. Giovanni flipped through several sheets of paper, until finding what he'd been searching for. "If you're already prepared I can go ahead and give you your assigned classrooms."

"I would like that very much," Inuyasha smirked for the first time since the meeting began. "I'm hoping that you were able to meet my request concerning the placement of my classroom near the Recreational Center?"

"Yes, I've stationed you in Room 131F down the hall from the gym just as you've asked."

"Thank you," Inuyasha's ears swiveled from side to side, as a cocky arrogance pulsed throughout his body.

"And my request Mr. Giovanni?" Sesshomaru smoothly inquired. "I'd imagine you could pull a few strings and meet my demands as well?"

"Naturally Mr. Sesshomaru, I only see fit that my prized professors are able to work in the best of environments." Said President tapped his claw on the spread sheet with a smile. "Yes you're placed here in room 135F closest to the gym as well."

Inuyasha's smile disappeared in a flash. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, you said he's in room 135F?"

"Yes, across the hall from yours Mr. Inuyasha."

The hanyou demon visibly sunk a fraction into his seat, eyes drooped as low as his ears. "I see."

"Is there a problem with the classroom placements?"

"No, no sir its fine," Inuyasha recomposed himself, rubbing out the invisible wrinkles in his pinstriped suit. "It's just I hadn't realized I'd be working so close with the Seme Intro class. I'd assumed more—working space."

Sesshomaru's eyes crinkled by the smallest degrees as he inclined his face toward the younger teacher, "It won't pose a problem for the Uke students Mr. Inuyasha. I can assure you my students will be on their very best behavior."

Inuyasha looked to his left, narrowing his eyes at the smug faced professor. "See that you do."

Mr. Giovanni worriedly looked between the pair for a moment, swearing he could sense some hostility somewhere in this line of fire. Inuyasha's expression read nothing but pure angry at the moment, while Sesshomaru's was smoothed free of any agitation or worry. He was perfectly content with the way things were being ran and for good reason.

"Well gentlemen if either of you have any more questions, feel free to call me at my extension. I'll be happy to help in any way I can." With that last remark, the school president stood, automatically signifying the end of the interview.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood simultaneously, each taking turns to shake hands with the older demon, discussing few more subjects about the program and offering for future services. Inuyasha left the room first after gathering his briefcase and for some reason walking out of the office space with a little speed to his stride.

Sesshomaru finished up talking to the president and collected his items as well. He planned to make a very quick short cut just as soon as he walked out this door. . .

* * *

Almost there, almost there, almost there.

Inuyasha's power walk was hustled as he searched around his pocket for the keys to his Tahoe. He'd had enough surprises for one day and knew if he didn't hurry along he'd be getting another one very soon. Damn him, damn that cursed bastard for creating another difficult situation for them to get into. Why couldn't he behave like anyone else when placed in these kinds of things?

Where the hell was that bloody key?

Inuyasha finally made it to the driver's side, still working through the lint and loose change in his right and left pocket, coming up empty on each side for the third time. He could've sworn he'd placed them somewhere in here when he first stepped in the front office. They were jangled and everything when he'd last did a routine check just to be sure they were there in case he needed to make a quick escape. Damn it all to hell—

"Ugh," Inuyasha's face suddenly slammed face first into the driver's window of his, with both arms angled high above his waist just as large mass of warmth spread on his entire backside. "Got'dammit Sesshomaru!"

Hot, sizzling wind rounded over the cartilage in the hanyou's ear as the grip on his wrists tightened. "Where do you think you're going?" The sultry voice asked.

"Home you jackass," Inuyasha thrashed around the best he could, winching angrily when his blasted husband started grinding his overactive sexy drive into his backside. "Sess damn not here."

"I'll have you wherever I want Inuyasha." Sesshomaru molded his crotch as far as the cotton pressed slacks would allow.

Inuyasha's closed his eyes tight against the chiseled hard body fitting its lean figure on his back and ass. God help him he had to control himself at this school. They weren't going to have the same thing happen here like they did at the last one. But oh he felt so good teasing the split of his pants. All that fire pouring through Sesshomaru's pants were begging to release some madness.

"Looking for these," A dangling chime slid over the roof top of Inuyasha's car. Sesshomaru loosened his grip, using his free hand to ever so slowly drift around to cup Inuyasha's dick. "You tried to run away."

"Sess wait," Inuyasha strained through his fangs as the misconducted demon fondled him. "We're in public. Someone's gonna see."

His whispering submission was as lovely as a well stringed violin for Sesshomaru's twin pointed ears. He carefully worked a claw to the zipper and tugged down, slipping in three long digits to leisurely rub over the silky boxers. "Let them see."

"No, you fool; I don't want anyone seeing us do this."

Sesshomaru's chin rested firmly on Inuyasha's shoulder, spooning the rest of the space from between them. "You love my touch no matter where it's done."

"Sesshomaru I swear I'll use the N word if you don't—oh—if you don't back off." Inuyasha's warning came across as a combined hiss and moan when Sesshomaru's hand squeezed its salty length.

This time Sesshomaru obeyed, sighing through his nose as he ease away, teasing every piece of Inuyasha's body he could before letting the hanyou go. "Honestly Inuyasha, for you to stoop so low. . ."

"Well if that ain't the pot calling the kettle black," Inuyasha zipped up his pants, shaking his hair free where it pressed into his blazer. "You're the one who stole my keys and ambushed me in the parking lot." No, no, no he wasn't going to do this. He wasn't going to get caught up in Sesshomaru's tricks again. "Look we've both got to get ready for the introduction classes next week. Let's just focus on that instead of worrying about all that other stuff ok?"

Sesshomaru cocked a brow, "Agreed."

One hand snaked out snatching the cuff of Inuyasha's collar, bringing him only inches from his husband's face. "I'll behave for now Hanyou. Don't expect the same treatment when we get home."

Inuyasha snorted, shrugging himself away. "Whatever, I'll see you when I get there." And with that said, the two parted their separate ways, both aiming for the same home and both with different plans in mind for getting ready for Monday morning.

* * *

The cold silence of an early morning settled calmly in the room of class 131F as the new professor of this subject walked in carrying a medium sized briefcase and a cup of still steaming coffee. He wore a casual suit, back pressed pants and a short sleeved button up. His unusually long white hair was pulled back in ponytailed tied at the nape of his neck and a pair of reading glasses rested evenly on his perked nose.

He was cute, adorable and with round eyes so big and full of expression, he practically screamed the energy of a well-bred uke. The only difference here between him and the rest of the young students shattered around his classroom was that he carried this air of confidence about him that obviously said he wasn't to be fucked with. A stern expression pulled his handsome face in a tight scowl and a look of disgust seemed to stay permanent on his face.

Inuyasha scoured over the class of eleven students, mostly demons and a few humans, doing a mental count and evaluation just by appearances alone since that would be the main issue when concerning these people. So far this was turning out better than he'd hoped. The school wasn't a very large campus so to have this many students at once would be a very promising feat. If he could get most of them ready by graduation he'd be riding easy come next semester for longer lessons.

"Good morning," He greeted to them. A soft chorus of good mornings followed. "I'm Professor Inuyasha Kurosaki, your Uke Introduction Professor for both mini semesters. My purpose will be to educate you all in the ways of properly handling yourselves when stuck in the situations with your devilish counterparts." Who unfortunately were stationed right across the hallway. "In order for me to teach you all the ways of controlling your seme, we'll have to go through the basics of understanding their functions and ways of spotting them before they can get to you." Inuyasha reached inside his drawer, retrieving a list of names on his roll call sheet. "Before we begin with today's basics I need to know a little more about each student here. Understand?"

The classroom nodded.

"Ok, Hiten." A thunder demon.

"Here."

"Kagome." A young teenage human.

"Here."

"Sango." A fellow teenage human.

"I'm here."

"Miroku." A young male teen.

"Here as well."

"Ginta." A wolf demon from the Northern Territory.

"Over here sir."

"Good, um Bankotsu." A human coming from a long line of assassins.

"Here too."

"Tsukuyomaru." A well privileged bat demon from the South.

"I'm here sir."

"Ryuukotsesui." A snobbish dragon demon.

"Unfortunately here as well."

"Jakotsu?"

"I'm here."

"Hakudoshi."

"I'm here."

"And lastly Shippo," Inuyasha looked at the name, and then matched it to the slender framed fox demon located three desks to his right. The young man was a very cute, remarkably lovely and screamed uke to the highest degree. Long puffy brick red hair, a large fluffy tail, and the biggest green eyes known to mankind. He was a rare breed of uke and the poor fool was a walking billboard to be molested.

Inuyasha sighed shaking his head, for the poor soul. "Come here son."

"Umm yes sir," Shippo nervously eased around his desk and walked up to his professor, looking as innocent as a button in a pile of cotton candy.

Inuyasha clapped a hand on the fox's shoulder, "You're very adorable, you know this right?" He asked him dead serious, without an ounce of humor.

Shippo sighed and nodded, "Yes sir I know."

"Good," Inuyasha reached into his pocket, having feared he'd run across this breed of uke in his class. He pulled out a card with the symbol of a gold blades and arrows decorated around the outer rim. "I have a friend there named Kyo, tell him I said to train you on how to defend yourself with aggressive semes because you're so damn cute they'll be coming for that ass like bees to fucking honey. You understand?"

Shippo was all too familiar with what the professor was saying and bowed respectfully, thanking him for the card and hurried back to his desk. Inuyasha did a final scan for anymore super cuddly uke and when finding none, walked around his desk carrying a stake of paperwork.

"Alright we'll start this day off short with you all learning the basics," He spoke as he weaved through the rounds of desks, handing out a sheet more top. "Here is a list of the lessons we'll be going over for the next eight to ten weeks together, centering about many characteristics, role playing, techniques, concerns, and statements to give you all the confidence you'll need to be more able bodied uke."

Inuyasha passed out his last syllabus form before coming in front of the classroom, folding his arms and leveling each student with a one on one glare. "I'm not here to baby you nor will be seen as a pushover. This will be a way of developing you all from a bunch of pussies to manly pussies are we clear?" He blinked momentarily forgetting he had two females. "For you two," referring to Sango and Kagome. "I'll try to make you man up but if you're both dating demons you can kisses those pussies good bye." He knew how those female semes worked. They were twice as bad as male semes. He wasn't sure he'd be much help to these two.

Sango and Kagome shared a worried look, knowing their girlfriends were very possessive semes and sunk heavily in their seats.

"Alright class we've gone over what little I can give you for today. I want you all to go home and read over your syllabus and go to your student accounts to check for homework assignments starting Wednesday. I expect to see you all, nine fifteen sharp. Class dismissed."

* * *

Across the hallway similar activities had taken place when Sesshomaru graced the entire room of dominate semes with a deadly glare. It was a silent introduction they always made towards one another because of the dangers that lied when misidentifying a high classed seme.

He sat his brief case on the side of his desk, placing his cup of hot coffee on the side as he turned to his marker board and wrote his entire name and the class's title in bold blue. He chose to wear a high powered gunmetal gray suit, crisped and pressed to perfection. He kept his hair combed back from over his eyes, being sure every single one of these students could make eye contact with him when he addressed them.

A sharp glide over the class told him he had ten seme students, two females, and only one human. Excellent, the less humans the better.

"Good morning to you all, my name is Professor Sesshomaru Kurosaki, your new summer semester instructor for Seme Introduction 101. Today will be kept brief since I'll only be telling you about what we'll be learning as the semester carry on and what you should expect."

He noticed a few of them lecherously eyeing his crotch and quickly retaliated. "Before we begin I'd like to state that the man you see before you is one hundred perfect seme through and through. I give and will never receive. If any of you try to prove me otherwise and I'll gladly give you a reason to be transfer to the class room across the hall. Are we clear?"

Every single one of them snapped to attention after that threat and Sesshomaru had to keep his prideful smirk at bay. Instead he reached around for his clip board and began listing off each seme's name, staring from the front row and going to the back.

"When I call out your names, either answer here or present." The classroom grumbled their agreements.

"Kohaku." A cocky human.

"Here."

"Koga." A smartass, horny wolf demon.

"Present."

"Naraku." A very dominating spider demon.

"Present."

"Byakuya." A sassy mouth spider demon.

"Here."

"InuTaisho." A temperamental dog demon.

"Here."

"Ryura." A highly seductive dragon demon.

"Present."

"Kagura." An enchanting wind demon.

"Here."

"Ayame." A feisty red haired wolf demon.

"Present."

Interestingly, Sesshomaru had to double back on one of the names and lifted an eyebrow at the one named Kohaku seated directly in front of him. He studied over the boy's features and youthful looks for a moment, "You there."

"Yes?" Kohaku straightened up.

"Are you sure you're seme?" Sesshomaru highly doubted it. Nothing oozed masculine Alpha from this kid's aura. Perhaps he was a late bloomer.

"Oh yes sir, I'm positive I'm seme all the way."

"Hm, we'll see." Sesshomaru exchanged his clipboard for a stack of forms, and handed them to Kohaku to start passing around the class. "This form will give you a description of what to expect when attending my class. I expect one hundred percent attendance and the grading policy can be read on the back of each one. We'll go over every know methods you can use to be sure you get a uke and keep your uke under lock. We'll begin with the basics all the way up to learning the physical structure of each uke, what makes them tick, how they interact with semes and how to coexist. Not much will be given today, so use this free time to brush up on what you'll gain from taking this course. I expect to you see all here again Wednesday at nine o'clock. Any lates will be given extra homework and if you get more than two tardies or three unexcused absences I'll excuse you from the class. Are there any questions?"

The ten students all looked around at each other and when none spoke a word, Sesshomaru waved his hand. "Good, be prepared with the usual supplies for next period. If you have any questions, contact me through email and be sure to check your student accounts weekly for future assignments. Class dismissed."

* * *

**TBC: Ukes you stay in your classroom and Semes you stay in yours. **


	2. The Seme and Uke's Eyes

**Author's Rant:** Yes I do plan to have fun with this. Enjoy whether you're considered Uke or Seme. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru only want to protect their counterparts from the other's evil. -_-

* * *

**The Seme/Uke Eyes**

* * *

There it was, so appealing and enticingly plumped to perfection, wagging from side to side with the indentions of delightful goodness pressing in each lump per step. Eyes stayed trained on the flawless technique of how each firm and supple muscle flexed and loosened inside a pair of sinfully tight linen pants. The thrill was a constant show as when one tightened, the other released tension, magically becoming much softer in appearance.

It was a special skill only few could master with natural ease. It curled and curved in such a way that fitted in the palm of most hands. Simply gazing posed to satisfy a small lust wedged deep in one's chest. The special talent with this exotic feature was how it functioned in a way other parts of the bottom came to work. As one side folded forward, the thick rounded hips on the opposite end were jut out in a sensual angle. The same would occur on the other side in a rhythm only the possessor could perform.

The laws of physics thankfully didn't apply to the gravitational pull here. When the gorgeous humps strolled as they did, the outer portion where it swelled the most had the tendency to activate a bouncing reflex. The pulse would become more pronounced based on the person's speed and on those moderately rare occasions when the rounded molds came to a stop, a gracious jiggle thumped out.

It was a sin, a gloriously magnificent sin indeed.

The combination of names defined for this exquisite specimen could be listed as follows: taut ass, juicy bottom, tasty derrière, gluteus delicious maximus, lovely rear end, sexy fanny, fine tail, the names were an endless fountain, forever to pour in the minds of those who chose to stare at the grace that God so lovingly bestowed his beautiful creatures.

Sesshomaru would never deny the greatest gift most Uke possessed and because of this bodily present, it was a curse on the eyes of every Seme. A dominant individual could count his blessings when he came across the paradisiac display of the Uke's bottom. However to be in the same vicinity as the same man who was in those thirty percent who carried _the _perfect ass, was a dream within itself.

The side effects were just as damning to the bewitched individual and there was not a thing he or she could do when encountering the fleshy pieces of ass cheeks but fuck it into vanishing from your mind.

And that's exactly what he wanted to do.

Inuyasha sighed for the tenth time since he started walking from his car all the way to the school door entrance. He knew this would happen the instant he stepped foot out of his Tahoe and met Sesshomaru half way. He could practically feel the sizzle of lust burning a hole through his boxers. "Sesshomaru could you not make it so obvious?"

Sesshomaru's gaze casually glided up Inuyasha's backside before he spoke, "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Then the eyes went back to their previous duty.

The metal double doors were pushed inward. Inuyasha turned to face his husband, annoyance clearly written in his tensed up jawline. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Idiot," he grumbled the last piece while walking inside the cool air conditioned hallway.

"Name calling is beneath us Mr. Inuyasha," Sesshomaru coolly advised as he finalized his fill of the booty and came to walk alongside his partner. "Be more respectful of your peers. I've done nothing to get this attitude."

Inuyasha's steps faltered, "You were looking at my ass you creep!" He caught up to the still walking Sesshomaru until they both reached their destinations. "Try to control those damn urges of yours for one minute. I'd like to stay at this college if that's alright with you."

Sesshomaru calmly snorted, upturning his chin as he unlocked his door and stepped in. "The last I recalled, I stake claim on _that," _That being the lovely bottom_. "_On a daily basis. I believe I'm entitled to giving _it_ a onceover whenever I please."

"Not when we're in public," Inuyasha hissed, stepping inside his class. "You don't have an ounce of shame do you?"

"Not a shred." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes just as Inuyasha narrowed his. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah you're getting on my last damn nerves." Inuyasha countered sourly. "I'm not a strolling piece of meat for you to ogle."

"If you didn't want me to look then you'd make it appear less appealing," Sesshomaru scoffed simply.

Inuyasha groaned, restraining the eager violence boiling in his hands. "Ok what do you suggest I do?"

For once Sesshomaru had to take a moment to consider his options without destroying any chances of ruining his sex drive tonight. "Change the way you walk. Each sway tempts me to misbehave."

"That I cannot do. My stride is my confidence, Ukes confide to me to walk this way." Inuyasha folded his arms, leaning against the door frame. "Pick something else, 'cause the walk stays."

"Don't wear those pants then."

"Fine, I'll burn these suckers tonight."

"You do that Mr. Inuyasha."

"I will Mr. Sesshomaru."

The door to class 135F slammed first, then the harsh blow of metal connecting to frame echoed from class 131F.

* * *

Today's class was a bit livelier then yesterday. The students filed in pairs, others by themselves, talking about the probabilities of what the class would give them or discussed personal things that revolved outside the classroom. Inuyasha recently finished printing out a student handbook for the students to use as a guide during today's lecture concerning a particular feature on the Seme that they should be aware of.

He pulled up the sleeves to his black polo, while glancing over each set of faces. A long stare was given to the quiet student in the corner who was busy reading a foreign book that didn't have jack squat to do with the classroom.

He'd reframed from telling the students to buy textbooks since he'd pretty much covered all they'd need to know in hand outs and folders.

However he should've second guessed that since one youth was going to be a little challenging to assist. His comely features were going to get him molested quickly. Pondering over how this would work, he leaned over his desk and reached inside his top drawer for a little red novel titled, _'Cherish Your Sweet Temple'_ courtesy of himself. It was a best seller in most popular book stores and he prided himself in writing a decent instructions booklet for those specific Ukes that needed the extra boost.

When the clock struck nine fifteen, Inuyasha walked over his door and locked it tight. Any tardies wouldn't be tolerated nor late comers. They'd just have to email him for the assignments. "Shippo."

The carrot top fox demon popped his heavenly bright eyes up to his teacher, timidly shutting his book. "Yes sir?"

Inuyasha beckoned the lad over to stand in front of him by the doorway, out of earshot from the other students, "I need to have a word with you."

"Yes sir," Shippo closed his book and straightened his clothes, shaking the limp fluff of his hair and tail back to life.

"Here," Inuyasha gently pressed his book into the kitsune's chest. "I want you to read this as well as take Kyo's classes. It'll help you with gaining more confidence when dealing with the aggressive Semes. Were you able to make an appointment with him Monday?"

Shippo nodded, "Master Kyo says he vows to help me protect myself from the Seme's naughty habits."

"Excellent, I'll be checking for improvement in two weeks. Be sure to read a chapter of this book at least twice a week and I want to know what you've learned."

"Yes sir," Shippo blushed, shuffling his feet over the other. "Um, thank you very much for wanting to help me sir. It's been pretty tough being born this precious."

"I know the feeling son," Inuyasha patted the fox's head. "I've been down that road before. It won't get any better until you learn how to be a better Uke."

"I will I promise."

"Good." Inuyasha released the child from his advice and returned to his station in front of the classroom, clearing his throat to gain their attention. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Inuyasha," The crowd of eleven chorused.

"I see we've still got a full house of people here today. Excellent, we'll need all the participation we can get. The more Ukes out there wanting to learn how to coexist with their Semes, the better," Inuyasha waltzed around the corner of his podium, to plug in a long black cord extending towards the back of the room. In the center space was a medium sized stand with an overhead protector placed on the surface pointed towards the long screen sheet, Inuyasha pulled from the ceiling. "Mr. Thunder if you would hit the lights for me please."

"Sure Teach," Hiten sat up in his chair and flicked the lights off as requested.

"Thank you," Inuyasha cleared his throat, reaching in his pocket for the steely pointer he kept for the lesson and retracted it to its full three feel length. In his other hand he held a small, square shaped remote control to switch the screens. "Today's lesson will revolve around one feature of the Seme's bodily functions."

He switched to the next screen labeled: The Seme's Eyes. "I'll be briefing you about the evil that lies behind these oddly formed eyeballs, such as what each sinister look means, what purposes the eyes serve to the Semes, ways to prevent being drawn into a hypnotic seduction, and ways to perform a counter with your own eyes. Let's begin."

The first picture shows a wide screen depiction of two sultry slanted eyes, colored pale hazel gold, half lidded. "This," Inuyasha slaps his pointer to the picture. "Is what a Seme's eye usually look like. The size normally ranges from stretched and narrow, to slanted and slightly wide. No Seme possesses eyes wide enough to pass their eyelids. If they do they're possibly a Uke in denial about his sexual status." He gazes at the class. "Semes use this part of the body to observe their favorite parts of the Uke's form, which are the ass, the breasts, the chest, and the crotch."

Inuyasha observes a couple of teens taking notes. "Please be aware that Seme's are known for keeping their eyes in a constant appearance that resembles them seeming high from sniffing herbs, or as if just awakening from a deep sleep. They think it's sexy but at times it leaves Ukes to wonder if they're drunk or horny."

The hanyou professor clicks his remote to change to another picture. This image is of the same eyes in a different expression, more relaxed and less crinkled around the edges. "This expression is one that'll piss you off. Semes will take on this expression when confronted about being a pervert. It's similar to feigning innocence or playing off as if they'd done nothing wrong. Don't fall for that shit—you guys mind if I say shit?"

"Nah its cool Teach," Bankotsu waved off.

"Good 'cause I don't give a fuck if you get offended. Anyway as I was saying, it's all an act to get you to forgive them." Inuyasha paused as he thought of another question. "How many of you have fallen for this trick more than twice?"

Seven hands raised high in the air. Inuyasha nodded, "Kay, now you know it's pure bullshit, don't fall for it again. Moving along," The projector flashed to the third shot, which offered a picture of the same eyes more narrowed and lifted on the edges, with one of the eyebrows lifted. "This look is somewhat lethal, and must be treated with extreme caution. Under no circumstances are you to approach a Seme whose eyes look this way. They're considered armed below the belt and dangerous with those hands."

The students seem weary and concerned but continue to take notes.

"And lastly here is the one damn glare that sends off your alarms," Inuyasha flips to the last photo of the hazel eyes appearing quite dazzling and seductively enticing. "I must warn you to not stare directly into this picture because even if it's only an image, the effects can still apply. This is what's defined as Fantasizing Desires. It's here where you're in the upmost danger of being molested, or kidnapped and dragged to the bedroom to be ravished until the break of dawn." Inuyasha slaps the metal instrument in his palm as he casually walks through the rows of desks. "Do not, I repeat, do not look directly in the center iris and pupil when these orbs gleam because it spells doom for your ass or in you two's case, your vagina." Referring to Kagome and Sango.

"For those who become victim to this glare, the side effects include, heavy panting, sweaty palms, unnatural heat circulating around the private areas and an uncanny need to be taken where you're captured under that gaze."

The protector is turned off when Professor Kurosaki turns on the lights and returns to the head of the class. "In order to protect yourselves from being captured in their hypnotic trances, you must be able to counter with a look of your own."

"How do we do that?" Miroku questioned from the side of the class.

Inuyasha hopped on the corner of his desk, resting his hands between his legs. "By giving them your own simulating glare. The appearance is a replica of how the Seme turns to look at you, except yours will possess a more naïve innocence that melts them into the palm of your hands." He smacks his fist into his palm feeling proud. "That is when you have them locked and secured in your control. Use this to your advantage by making them buy you whatever you want and doing whatever it takes to make you happy. Work that motherfucker until he can't see straight or remember his damn name."

One of the students raises their hand to ask a question. Inuyasha motions for them to ask.

Kagome taps her chin, "Professor my Seme's given me a look similar to the fourth image yesterday when I was baking cookies, but she didn't react as you're explaining. Is there a reason?"

Inuyasha frowns, "Were you bent over?" Kagome nods and Inuyasha considers this for a moment, "Who is your Seme?"

"Kagura Wind."

"The Seme chick from next door?"

Another nod confirmed it and all Inuyasha could do was sigh sadly for the poor girl. "Kid, as much as I want to say you'll be fine, I can't promise shit. I've heard of that witch and let me be the first to say good luck. Kagura is a predator; she stalks her prey before pouncing on you. Believe me, she will be coming for that pussy soon."

Kagome whimpers, sliding down in her desk, "Well how do I make sure she doesn't molest me?"

"Don't make eye contact, refuse to speak to her and don't react when she tries to look at you. If you give a Seme a glare when they're scanning your body up and down, they take it as an invitation to do whatever they want."

"Why is that?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Scientists theorized that seventy three percent of Semes determine it's a type of reversal mating routine that promises rough sex. In other words, they take it as a silent yes instead of a quiet no."

"Oh."

Sango raised her hand, "Professor do you have the same problem with your Seme when he looks at you?"

"Damn straight, look at me?" Inuyasha elevates his hand up and down his body as if it wasn't obvious. "I'm drop dead gorgeous. He can't help but stare, but I set his ass straight whenever he thinks its ok to stare at my ass."

"Wow," The classroom is amazed at how bold and dashing their professor is, some of them secretly wanting to be as confident and daring as he is when they graduate this course.

"Alright guys anymore questions you'd like answered?" When Inuyasha got nothing but head shakes, he hopped off his desk and rounded over to his podium to retrieve a stack of print outs. "Tonight I want you all to study over the steps and measures of overcoming the eyes of sexual doom. Read each section carefully and take the practice quiz I sent to your accounts. I'll have the actual quiz ready for you to take online Friday. Class Dismissed."

* * *

Room 135F was in dire need of discipline from what Sesshomaru could tell as he observed the attractive group. Each young male or female claimed the solid essence of dominance or Alpha status. The energy was tensed and electrified with the combing forces that sprouted raw sex drives and hungry desires. Their postures were too relaxed, the crafty smiles on their faces were regal and obnoxious; they were reminding Sesshomaru of himself back in college. He'd been the same way, if not worst.

This crew was a pack of cocky, arrogant specimens who were going to need the right kind of person to knock them off their high horses.

And he was just the person to do it.

"Good day students," Sesshomaru deeply greeted. "I've assigned you a seat for the rest of the Semester so if you would all go to your correct settings before we begin class, it'd be appreciated." While the students went about exchanging desks for new ones, Sesshomaru picked over the clipboard, checking off each student's name that'd arrived today. So far he still had a hundred percent attendance which went a long way because drop outs sometimes happened after the first session. In fact he gained another student from the looks of it, named Kikyo.

"Our lecture today will be simple and something to remember. I've planned for a verbal lesson but through a few connections I was able to obtain a overhead projector on short notice." He suddenly angles out of the corner of his eyes at Kohaku, eagerly bouncing up and down in his chair.

Sesshomaru's suspicions about the young man are already on high alert and gradually he's beginning to think his theory is correct that the boy may be a Uke in denial, but he'll just see as class progresses on.

"What subject of the Uke will we be learning today Professor?" Ayame asks sweetly, sitting up higher in her seat.

"Good question," Mr. Kurosaki pushes his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose as he rounds his wooden podium. "Our focus today will be on the Uke's eyes, a dangerous and highly attractive characteristic that exactly ninety seven percent of Uke's possess," Again he liquidly slashes his eyes over to the only human.

"Their eyes?" Koga grumbles as he rolls his own eyes. "I don't see what'll be so interesting about that."

"That's exactly why we're here having this lesson Mr. Wolfe." Both hazel eyes lacerate the wolf demon with plenty of authority to keep his mouth shut unless asking a question. The poor fool embarrassed himself in front of his peers as some snicker flooded quietly across the room.

"Now then, Mr. Ryura if you would turn off the lights and Mr. Naraku flip the switch on the overhead projector, we'll start on the lecture."

Both demons did as asked and quickly returned to their desks, just as the flickering slide show manifested on the paper sheet screen. Sesshomaru will be using the small television set dug within the surface of his podium as a guide while the studies to go along with the projector's images.

The title Uke Eye Functions slips past first, followed by a short summery Sesshomaru reads aloud to the classroom until coming to the first picture of two large, caramel gold eyes. "Although not a common color to be seen in the iris, this is an example of what a Uke's eye structure will appear as. They're quite easy to identify simply by shape alone. While most have the circular form from the top of the eyelid to the bottom, it's quite rare to occasional ran across a Uke with eyes of the slanted variety."

Sesshomaru clicks to the next image of the same eyes with a lighter appeal. "Throughout this lesson, you'll learn how to interpret each Uke's eye expression, how to go about responding to these reactions and being careful of a recent technique they've gained over the years. Any questions so far?" Only silence. Sesshomaru took that as an understanding clicked to the next image.

In this scene the pair of eyes are wrinkled on the outer portions and bend inward towards the center above the nose. "This is relatively a Uke's scowl, sometimes it a permanent expression that comes natural without them even realizing it. This particular expression isn't really much to worry over, but just to give you a general idea."

The next picture is approached with the same expression with the pupils slightly dilated. "This expression is one I'm sure many of you are familiar with as well. This is what's given to a Seme when being accused of staring inappropriately at a section of the Uke's bodies we find appealing. The terms to said for this crime are normally, pervert, lecher, bastard, jackass, and others of related meaning." Sesshomaru turns to the classroom as the glare of the light reflects off his glasses. "You are to never admit to doing the sin, as it gives them a bit of control to determine where your eyes may venture. Your reaction is just to appear as innocent as possible and reframe from showing any emotions."

He gazes back to the screen, reading over the tiny notes below the picture. "Ukes assume when we respond this way, we're either lost in a sated ecstasy from drugs or having just awaken from a cozy slumber. That isn't the case. The only things we have on our minds are how to target the Uke's precious bottom or rather vagina for those of us who are into that sort of thing."

Kohaku raises his hand to speak, "Mr. Kurosaki with all due respect, I have to say that I have quite a bit more on my mind besides getting in my Uke's pants."

Sesshomaru lifts an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Getting him to see that I care about his feelings and earning his love."

There's a long stretched pause that settles over the class as each set of eyes narrows evilly at Kohaku's confession. Sesshomaru for one wouldn't be ruffled from what was said and simply states, "Mr. Blade it is perfectly understandable that you would be so pathetic as to assume we give a damn about our Uke's affections. But I thank you nonetheless for sharing that unnecessary information and ask that you do not disturb my lectures with trivial nonsense again, am I clear?"

Kohaku immediately deflates, tucking his arms on his desk and hiding behind the folds.

"Now," Sesshomaru clears his throat to continue on with another picture. "We'll move on to our final photo shot of a deadly expression that you must read correctly or be caught up in a tangled web of obedience." The eyes flashed before them are radiating so much adorable love and affection, half the Semes begin to swoo as if trapped in a cute stupor. "Do not look directly in what is called the Puppy Dog Effect. Resist temptation. This is a weapon they use when wanting to get what they want and is also a reversal method to twist our Fantasizing Desires Glare. If caught in the line of view, a Seme is temporarily charmed by the Uke's cute beauty and desire to get whatever they please."

The overhead screen is quickly turned off when Sesshomaru hears a soft moan in the back of the class. That student has succumb to this picture's adorableness and has been deemed a lost cause this lesson. "These eyes are very bewitching and by no means is to be taken lightly. It's a genetic curse each are blessed with and can easily be used for sinister purposes. One glance and you're under their spell."

"Then how can we counter it, when it's complicated _not_ to look?" Naraku demands, annoyed.

"Unfortunately the skill for overcoming this trick hasn't been discovered but top notch psychologists have been working night and day to figure out the best way of getting past that barrier without causing harm to the Seme's sight."

Sesshomaru gets comfortable on the corner of his desk, folding his arms over his black suit. "Always remember their eyes are highly expressive, could extrude a great deal of innocence and can easily affect your income in a short amount of time. Many Semes have filed bankruptcy in the past five years because of the Uke's appeasing purity. Statistics have shown that the increasing income in the modern times has caused Uke to develop this feat for us Seme who often are well paid and can provide for ourselves as well as them. Don't be drawn into it and you'll survive safely without worrying about their eyes." He clasps his hands together on the top of his lap and looks around the class. "Now do any of you have any questions?"

Heads shook. Sesshomaru pulled back his sleeve to look at his watch, noting the time. Inuyasha's class lets out fifteen minutes before his did. The Ukes should've cleared out by now. "I'll have your assignments sent to you by email. You have until then to have your textbooks bought from the school store. By Monday if you don't have all your proper supplies expect to have ten points deducted from your daily grade. Class dismissed."

* * *

After having taught his third class for Wednesday, Sesshomaru started packing up his supplies ready to relax after a tiresome day.

Knock. Knock. "Sess?"

Said professor peers up just as Inuyasha walks into the classroom, shutting the door behind him. For some reason his head is tilted down and the outer rims of his body are folded behind his back as if hiding some deep, dark secret. Sesshomaru elevates an eyebrow at this as he clamps his briefcase closed. "Inuyasha, is something the matter?"

"Well," Inuyasha gulps shyly, pushing off the door being sure to keep his eyes down. "I was wondering if. . . if you could," he stops beside his husband, looking to the side.

"If," Sesshomaru encourages.

"No, never mind it's nothing."

Sesshomaru looks down at the hanyou, puzzled. "We won't know unless you speak on it."

Some shuffling is done with Inuyasha's feet and the bottom lip is chewed deliciously, "I was wondering," he steps closer, sexily sliding his clawed fingers over the top of Sesshomaru's knuckles.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha turns up to the taller demon, eyes wide and filled with the most fetching set of large eyes ever to be presented. "I heard Mrs. Giovanni got a new car for her birthday from her husband and I was wondering if you could buy me that new Mustang I've been wanting for some time." The cursed eyes glimmered and sparked a rapid fire inside Sesshomaru's chest. He was quick to turn away.

"Inuyasha," he growled warningly.

"Please baby, just one measly little car. Don't you think I deserve it?" The sneaky hanyou walked around to stand in between Sesshomaru and his desk, enlarging the pupils until nearly the dark hue was visible. "Please Sess, don't you love me?"

Resist temptation, resist temptation, resist, "Inuyasha you already have two cars."

"But I want another one," Inuyasha closed the space between them, resting his chin on Sesshomaru's chest, looking up at the defiant eyes averted away. "Does my love mean nothing baby?"

Sesshomaru sighed, feeling his defenses slowly deplete. Although he was classified as one of the few mastered Semes, not even he was immune to Inuyasha. There was no escaping the works of a master Uke. "We'll visit the car lot Saturday."

The cuteness wore off in an instant, replaced with an arrogant grin. "Excellent, I'll see you at home." With clever success under his sleeve, and a kiss to the defeated lips, Inuyasha casually strolled out of the classroom, feeling as high as a kite about the upcoming weekend.

He was getting a brand new car. It was times like this he embraced his utter Ukeness and the ways he'd perfected the skills with professional ease.

Sesshomaru jerkily dragged his briefcase off the desk top, eyes narrowed angrily as he stalked out five minutes later after collecting his composure. "Wretch hanyou." He was going to have to learn how to counter those effects soon, or face being one of those Semes who lost their money to those blasted eyes.

* * *

**TBC: Learning something? ^_^**


	3. The Seme's Lips

**Author's Rant:** ~Bows proudly~ I'm here to make you all happy

**Warning:** Slight lime.

* * *

**The Seme/Uke's Lips**

* * *

"Sesshomaru wait . . . please baby wait . . ."

"No waiting, I need my fill of you."

How did he get himself lured into this predicament? There was so much that needed to be done before classes started this morning and here he was in the backseat of his husband's BMW committing sins of the most dangerous kind.

"Sess, we're going—we're gonna, gonna be— be late for class. Oh!"

"I don't care. Those pack of savages can manage a few minutes." Sesshomaru's muffled against the warm flesh, he feasted on. "Enough about them now, my love. Let me please you."

"They'll know something's up Sess," Inuyasha tilted his chin back, feeling the tips of toes curl in the cotton thick socks.

"I don't care—God you taste delicious."

Inuyasha felt a surge of panic and honest thrill seeping through his pores when spying the head of a faulty member crossing the cloudy windows. A particular thin spot on his neck was ravished and lapped of its sweaty salts as Sesshomaru nipped and fixed that part of the body until it bruised. It was Inuyasha's weakness. When his neck became overwhelmed by the basking torture, it stole away all his determination and resulted in him clutching Sesshomaru's head to keep his face suctioned right there.

His lips dried, his tongue was collecting enough moisture to keep them wet. Inuyasha could barely control the gasps baking his mouth per wanton groan.

"Sess, babe come on," Inuyasha wiggled under Sesshomaru's weight, bracing his hands on the curves and molds of naked, solid muscles. "We need to stop."

Sesshomaru's face stayed glued to the shoulder blade in his vicinity, angling his right hand to slide delicately over Inuyasha's gapping lips. "Your lips say one thing," A rough grind pressured down where their crotches rotated for the best friction, ringing forth a new record sound. "But your body says something more. You deny what you're carving."

"I don't want to be—to be, ahh, to be late. We have so much to-to do today. . ."

"Then I suggest keeping silent and letting me finish."

It started with a few persuasive words, a couple of gentle touches, the seat reclining and now the two of them manifesting a brand new form of heat. Leather winched and squeaked as raw flesh slid over its perspired surface. Straining gasps pierced the private moment every so often when a forbidden section turned a horrid shade of purple.

Inuyasha was a squirmy victim to the scorching press of Sesshomaru's lips, stamping each portion of skin he exposed as he unbuttoned the tedious cotton shirt. It took only a bit of coaxing, just a small sample of sweet words and he had Inuyasha agreeing to this quickie in a flash.

They were a devious part of a Seme's body; those cursed lips. So firm and smooth with the inbuilt ability to cause the fire in a person's blood to broil. The effects were uncanny, too surreal. Each butterflied nibble activated a flinching reflex for the overheated hanyou. A twitch erupted in Inuyasha's fingers as he wormed the calloused pads in the demon's sensitive scalp.

"Oh Inuyasha," He knew that was a heavy turn on for him. Sesshomaru knew the hanyou was tempting him to stop. Like hell he'd want to give up tasting the briny flavored body. "You're playing with fire hanyou."

He liked fire. Inuyasha would love nothing more than to be burned and simmered beneath this sexy man. Everything he did to him felt heavenly sinful.

Sesshomaru relinquished his hold of the pebbled nipple between his teeth and worked his way up, one sizzling kiss at a time.

"Sess, please. Give it to me . . ." They really needed to get to their students.

"No . . . need . . . to beg . . . sweet one," Sesshomaru whispered in between each evaluating kiss. "I'll give it to you just how you want it." The flushed redness peppering where his lips contacted skin, had his groin swelling.

Inuyasha brought Sesshomaru's face up to connect their lips. It was sweet, passionate and every so needy. His mouth was so warm and cozy, the caress of his lips softer than any others. The hanyou tangled every claw in the silvery strings, using the silky texture as a cool sheet to cup his mate's jaw. Sesshomaru loved when Inuyasha got into the lithe seduction. He was an exquisite kisser and an even better seducer when he wanted to be. Like how he was purposely rubbing his crotch on the budge threatening to tear through the zipper and subconsciously snaking his tongue over the span of firm lips; he knew what his husband liked.

Sesshomaru tugged his hanyou's chin, and slipped his saliva slicked tongue inside to tangle about in just as sodden mouth. The kiss was never tamed; it was nasty, unplanned, and never clean. The drips of sticky essence would always escape out the corners of their mouths and slip to soak Inuyasha's side lock or the small pieces of hair along Sesshomaru's ear. Neither cared for an organized passion. The wilder the temptation, the better the effects were as it progressed on.

The leather exterior shrieked as cotton tugged and dragged on top. The demons motioning grind rocked the car to more than momentary rattles. The vibrations were disturbingly noticeable for a couple of students he happened to walk past, inwardly unsure of what was taking place within.

Another set that followed were opposites per teacher, one seme and one Uke, conveying over the lessons learned when they happened to notice the foggy windows and rocking vehicle.

The two were young, just reaching into their first and second years of college. They'd become engaged last month but planned to marry after seeking advice for how to properly treat their lovers. The eldest of the pair, Koga wrapped his arm tight around his boyfriend's until Ginta suddenly stopped in the middle of the parking lot staring across the way.

"What is it?" Koga asked.

Ginta paused, unsure if it was just his imagination or if that was indeed his teacher's ears sticking out over the stop. "Isn't that Professor Kurosaki's car?"

"Which one?"

"_Your_ professor Kurosaki."

"Who cares if it is. Let's go before we're late," Koga would've started walking again if a certain movement hadn't stopped him dead in his tracks. He wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him until he noticed the motion happen again. The car did move. It was visibly bucking from side to side, on its axel. He wondered. . .

"You see? It keeps moving."

Koga frowned, glancing down at his fiancée before shrugging the show off. "They're probably just fighting again."

Ginta looked worriedly at the tussling vehicle. "Do you think we should help?"

"Nah," Hell no. If they were handling business like he thought they were, Koga wasn't planning on getting an F for personal experience. "We got about five minutes to be in class. We can ask what they're doing later." As if he'd want to risk asking the master Seme what he's doing with his Uke. That's an ass whooping he wouldn't dare tempt.

Sesshomaru looked like he could do some old school ass whooping.

* * *

Ginta slumped down in his seat when he saw Professor Kurosaki arrive in the class, face very flushed and his face pulled in the calmest expression and a mixed blend of a hard furrow on his brow. His movements were fluid, jerked and the way he smiled sort of creeped him out; especially when he started setting up his gear for today's lesson.

According to the syllabus they were supposed to be learning about the properties of the Seme's lips both good and bad. He'd studied like the teacher requested and read up on a few bits and pieces of the textbook, even if they didn't have to buy it. Being a newly untouched Uke himself, he wanted to learn as much as he could about how his boyfriend ticked before they took it to the next round and actually had sex together.

He'd been lucky keeping Koga's sex drive at bay but he knew it'd only be a matter of time before the Alpha prince exploded and took the situation in his own hands. That's why Ginta suggested they take the adjoining classes in hopes they'd gain a better understanding and more fun way of being together.

Inuyasha plugged in the cord connected to his overhead projector, being sure to keep his collar tugged high over his throat as he readied everything into position. As happy as he was to get that little rut out of the way he was a tiny bit miffed that Sesshomaru took it so far. There had to be at least twenty two hickies littered from the lines of his throat to the base of his beltline. The numbers would've increased if he hadn't threatened to use the treaded N word. Sesshomaru was quick to sit up then, and left the car, highly disappointed at the blunt disruption. Inuyasha felt bad for only three seconds until realizing he was going to be at least ten minutes late, fixing his clothing and trying to cool down his body with the air condition on full blast.

It worked to some degree, but he was pretty sure some of the students spied a difference in his personality today. As master Uke he had to keep from being viewed as an easy submissive and keep the strength of his confidence high above average.

He wouldn't show the evidence of weakness from that fool Seme across the hall. He had to stay diligent and stern if he wanted to whip these pussies into shape.

"Good morning class," Inuyasha noticed the hesitation to respond from one usually robust student and tried again. "I said, Good Morning Class."

"Good Morning Professor Kurosaki," The class unevenly answered back. Ginta worked up the nerve to speak a little higher and sat up with a straighter poise.

Inuyasha nodded, "Has anyone attempted to take the quiz I had assigned?"

Low grumbles confirmed the response was a bit iffy. "That's fine, those who have can expect ten bonus points whether the score was good or bad. As for you others, you have until midnight tonight to have it finished or face your first zeros of the semester." His neck chose the wrong time to be itchy, but he'd have to ignore for now. Those hickies were really bugging him. "Our lesson today will be based on the use, structure and skill of the two flaps of protruding flesh called a Seme's lips. Ms. Blade hit the lights please."

"Yes sir," Sango hoped out of desk and did as asked just as the projector started flashing its starter to life.

"There are several things you should know about a seme's mouth that I think will help you all in the long run." He flips to the first image of a set of thin lips pressed together firmly in the shape of a stretched heart. "The majority of Semes will be in this category of lip forms that are thinned mostly towards the top portion and slightly thicker on the lower half."

He glanced around in the semi darkness, seeing a better participation with note taking then last time, and inwardly theorized that threatening them with bonus points but motivate them more into the studies. "We'll go ahead and begin with a Seme's signature trait, labeled a Sexy Smirk."

Inuyasha clicked his remote to the next image and wasn't too surprised to hear a couple of his students fidget at the deadly picture. This one depicted the same lips from earlier with a gingerly small tilt on the left side, the lips unzipped just enough to show straight white fangs and the lips thinned to get a form of sexiness. "This, in general, is what you'll likely get from your Seme's when it comes to a decent smile. A seme never fully grins with the entirety of his or her lips, but only on either side of the edged margins. Most tend to do it on the left, which will be your right because that grin will be directed towards you."

Miroku in the back raised his hand and waited until Inuyasha pointed him out with his pointer. "Um Professor, I've always wondered why it was a Seme couldn't fully extend the other side of their lips just to smile. Are they physically incapable of learning how to lift the other side of their mouths or is it a psychological habit they develop?"

"An excellent question Mr. Monk," Inuyasha praised kindly. "You see to answer your opinion, is to give it a proper fact. Studies have shown over time that it's a little bit of both physical and psychological unawareness. A seme is able to perform a basic smile, but due to the lack of physical teachings, can rarely perform it without putting a strain on their jawlines. That's why you're likely to see them smile with only half of their lips instead of both ends. Since it's considered a deformity on their part, Semes have morphed it into an attractive method of appealing to ukes by including their teeth in the half smile and working it to their advantage. Thus we have the Seme's Sexy Smirk."

"Ah, brilliant explanation Professor," Miroku nodded, tapping his chin. "It explains why my boyfriend can't ever smile when we take pictures."

"Yes, or if he's just trying to come off as being a thug then we've got a whole another situation. Now, any more questions?" When no on volunteered, Inuyasha continued on with the session, flopping scenes for another picture of the same lips only this time, they were pressed together in a circular motion and crinkled around the pale pink margins. "I'm sure a lot of you remember back in the day when an air kiss was performed with the flat of your palm pressing to your lips and unfolding to shot off a smooch," Inuyasha gravelly shook his head. "Not anymore. The semes have perfected the revolutionized form of a blow kiss that can be rationed as a sexual tease, by puckering their lips together and making a squeak noise that either turns you on or pisses you off."

"How so Professor?" Ryuukotsesui a little curious.

"Semes are cocky, arrogant son of bitches who think that by using this technique can lure a Uke into their territory and appease to their every sexual fantasy. Do not let yourselves be pulled into this, especially if you have the scent of a virgin on your body. You'll ever leave their home again."

The lavender haired dragon tilted his head to the side, lifting an eyebrow over his crimson eyes. "So when a Seme does that to you he's. . ."

"Most likely using this to trick you into forking over your goods or if you're already together, just to piss you off when he's smiling at your temper tantrums or trying to turn you on."

"Oh."

Inuyasha thought there was more to this student's question but decided to let it be. "Alright we have two more slides left to go before we dismiss today's session." The next picture popped up of the pale lips opening slightly as if speaking. "Another trait you must understand about a Seme's lips is that they're excellent liars. I'm talking down right fucking geniuses."

Kagome tilted her head, "How would you know Professor?"

Inuyasha suddenly snapped his pointer in Kagome's direction. "You're dipping in the Kool Aid without knowing the flavor kid."

"Sorry sir," The young lady dipped into her seat with a soft blush on her face. "I didn't mean to offend."

"It's fine. Ahem, as I was saying, these lips are able to mesh together to produce words that transform into fake truths called Lies. A Seme's Lie is what they'll use from their psychically-challenged lips to capture your minds in a false sense of security before pouncing for the kill."

Tsukuyomaru raised his hand to ask, "Can it be dangerous for a Uke's virtue?"

"Fuck yes," Inuyasha grunted rudely. "Lies are very hard to decipher between truth or reality and that's because they've mastered the skill in order to get what they want. Prime examples are, '_Oh baby, you look sexy in those jeans. Mmm sweet one come show me how that ass looks in my pajamas. _All those are just to get in your pants."

"Anymore?"

"The list goes on and on kid. These are just outright lies; _Baby I think you'll better in this one. I love you for you, not for how you look in those pants. I have brand new car in the garage for you, you'll have to kiss me first before you see it. I think our kids would look better than those other brats."_ Inuyasha shook his head. "Never mind the fact that you can't get pregnant either. Oh and here's a good one. _Love can_ _only be displayed through hours of sex. For every hour spent guarantees, an extra ten years to our relationship." _Dear God that worked like a charm. A hand slapped over his face with the last one. He can't believe he fell for that shit with Sesshomaru when they were in high school.

Just remembering that bullshit was pissing him off. "Ok the final slide." The last was changed to the lips doing a similar motion with the Seme Tease only this time more pulsed together and set softer. "This is the starting point when the seme leaning in to plant his firm lips on your softer ones. This can be determined as good or bad but most of the time its view negatively." He smacked his pointer in the middle of the picture. "Semes are very dominate when it comes to kissing their ukes and often show it by using the thick muscle inside the mouth called a tongue to venture in your mouths and restrain your own from wanting to control the kiss."

Jakotsu scratched his head, confused. "Is that why they're so demanding when it comes to kissing? They just want to be in control?"

"Yes, Seme's can't tolerate being overwhelmed and the way they kiss is normally the best way to identify your seme's possessive level. But that's next week's lesson." The overhead projector switched off. On cue Sango reached up to turn on the lights just as Inuyasha came to stand in front of the class. "Always keep in mind, that no matter what a Uke does, no one is immune to a Seme's kiss. That's one advantage they have over us is when they want to tempt our mentalities. Their lips are lethal and delicious weapons that can curse your focus into doing whatever they want. Remember, all it takes is one smooch on the lips, or the neck . . . or the chest. . . or below the belt—" Inuyasha nearly lost his train of thought.

Clearing his throat, the older hanyou snapped his pointer closed. "Ahem, don't let yourselves become putty. Class dismissed. Don't forget to take your quizzes tonight. I'm not accepting any late turn ins."

One by one the students started packing their belongings, very much intrigued by today's lesson. Some were very fascinated at the discovery that Seme's could do these secret Lies that come from their lips and the new form of air kissing. Inuyasha's ear swiveled to the side when he heard a peculiar noise, coming from the corner of his classroom and turned to see who the hell was doing it.

The rest of the teens had gone leaving a couple of stranglers picking up their book bags and easily making the dark tanned dragon student the culprit. Puzzled and mildly disturbed, Inuyasha pushed his books to the side, taking a seat behind his desk. "Mr. Ryuukotsesui."

Said dragon demon, was caught mid awkward lip demo as he turned to face his teacher. "Yes?"

Inuyasha beckoned for the student to approach his desk, cocking his dark eyebrow over a hazel eye. "Please tell me why you're demonstrating the Seme's Tease when you're a Uke?"

The dragon deflated. "I apologize Professor, it's just . . . about what you said earlier about it being a tease," he scratched behind his head. "I thought I could use it against the seme trying to come on to me."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha braided his fingers under his chin, leveling the young man with a stoic gaze. "That skill won't do you any good since your lips aren't able to do the proper angle. From what I saw, it looked as if you were urging for something else. The basic squeak is something the semes are vocally employed with. I would recommend using another technique to taunt your Seme."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Ryuu looked hopeful.

Inuyasha thought a second, "Have you tried the Puppy Eyes?"

"No sir."

"There you go. See how that affects him and let me know how it goes Monday."

"Yes sir."

Ryuukotsesui bowed respectfully to his superior and exited out the front door, feeling a bit more inspired to handle his Seme. He could do this. InuTaisho wasn't so tough. He would be able to seduce the sexy dog demon and show him that he could be just as interesting a tempter as he was.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was going to try his hardest to get his mind of those same lips that left these cursed marks on his body.

Stupid ass, possessive Seme.

* * *

**TBC: Next chapter will be Sesshomaru's lesson ^_^**


	4. The Uke's Lips

**Author's Rant:** See what you can learn about Semes? Now it's time for the Uke's Lips.

* * *

**The Uke's Lips**

* * *

No one would've been able to tell what horrible and yet deliciously enticing crimes he'd committed outside in a public parking lot judging by the crisp, refreshing creases in his tailored button up and gray pants. Mr. Sesshomaru looked as much an impeccable professor as he did in previous classes. The students were oblivious to his Seme properties being acquired earlier in a public vicinity.

One such student was not so fortunate to be as ignorant to his teacher's frolic between leather and the coins hidden between the seats.

Seeing how tight Mr. Kurosaki's shirt was tucked in his starched pants, only physically concluded that Koga had, to some degree, witnessed his professor and his fiancé's professor fucking like nobody's business. That car hadn't been rocking because of the make believe earthquake Koga blamed it on. The windows weren't fogged because of the invisible humidity.

. . .The more he came to terms with these findings the more he sunk lower in his desk. It thrilled and yet terrified him to know he'd seen the Master Seme at work, but if the older battle ax got word about there being other Semes around, Koga was going to be joining his beloved in the Uke room from now on with a firm lesson about how it's done by Sesshomaru himself.

Nah, he loved his Seme status just as it was. Today he'd just put on the sweet charm and simply go with the flow as he always did.

The confidence returned in his face, the color radiated his handsome caramel features, and the smile of a cocky youth came in full swing, giving life to his mentally challenged grin.

He may have assumed his feigned relinquish of horror was bestowed, but a pair of hawk shaped eyes knew differently. The hazel bronzed irises traced over the wolf cub like the acknowledged preceptor he was. Sesshomaru was far from naïve. He'd played this game of ignorance far too many times with Inuyasha to not see the falsity behind Koga Wolfe's actions. Not to mention Sesshomaru was fully aware of the two youths passing his car when they had. The spouts of oddly toned hair and the high raised ponytail were dead giveaways.

Only, he didn't think to stop on their accounts; far from it really. Just knowing that they were right there witnessing the taking of a master Uke by his Seme only heightened Sesshomaru's need to fuck his lover into the backseat. He'd heard more sounds coming from those luscious lips then he had in two days and though he'd never allow these students to know of his Uke's noises, today's lesson would revolve around the Uke's lips, both negative and positive.

The class was respectfully quiet this morning. Conversations were kept to a dull whisper or non-existent all together. Sesshomaru had gotten to the point of taming the students into giving him their full attention through physical gestures. He'd established his rank and they all came to terms with their lower stations in his presence.

He was the Master Seme after all.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat once, and on point every young Seme snapped to attention, some harder than others out of fear for their assholes. "Good Morning," The professor began shift and sharp. "Before we begin today's lesson, I'll start by saying congratulations to ninety percent of you for accomplishing your homework assignments given. For the ten percent of you who lazed about, you can expect a twenty point deduction on your main grade today." The two students he was referring to, Byakuya and InuTaisho, visibly deflated looking anywhere but their teachers evil glare.

"Now then," His briefcase unsnapped. Inside he retrieved a stack of thick printouts, some with images of expressive lips with definitions by the sides and the rest with basic information. "Mr. Naraku past these out if you would."

"Of course," Naraku stood, taking the offered stack and passed them out to his classmates.

Sesshomaru set up the projector talking as he went along, "The Uke's Lips will be on today's agenda, no pun intended." He murmured more for himself then the students since his sex was still in full heat. "We'll go over the Uke's several trademark uses of the pair of plump points on their face; the appearance, the use, the things that come from inside and etc. Any questions? No? Let's carry on."

Kohaku's hand had been up but he slowly let it down. Guess it wasn't time for questions just yet.

The lights were eased down to dim to present the first image of a pair of sand tanned lips with the general look of a Uke. "These are what you'll get with most Ukes in terms of lip forms," Sesshomaru slapped his pocket pointer on the familiar mouth. "Texture will range from soft and supple, which is the most common, to firm and thick. A few will be set in between hard and thin but that is the least appreciated kind. Only one point eight percent of Ukes possess this defect."

The screen switched to the next slide, showcasing a new expression, this one being the same tanned lips tilted on both ends. The smile was pleasant, and adorable, curving the two folds of skin in an upward angle. "Unlike Semes who are physically incapable of perfecting a full smile, Ukes have the facial muscles to perform what this is called an Adorable Smile. This is defined as a characteristic charm that tempts Semes into being proud of having the Uke by his or her side and loving them unconditionally."

Majority of the students nodded in agreement, having been in that situation before when adoring their beloveds simply because of a smile.

"This is another kind of smile you should be aware and cautious of," The projector flipped to a bigger picture. The smile this time around was crinkled around the top and lower portions, lips pulsed and lifted just a smidge on the left side. "This is called The Uke's Seductive Pout. Be on alert when coming in contact with a Uke that's capable of this technique," Sesshomaru softly stressed. "When a Uke resorts to using this, they're normally planning to request something out of your budget or to convince you into doing a favor, such as assisting with the chores, accompanying them to some horrid theater release, going to meet their parents, or worst, daring to dominate you in the bedroom."

Even Sesshomaru wasn't immune to the Seductive Pout. The mere thought of Inuyasha's lips perking up in that plump position made him need to loosen his pants. He saw from under his reading glasses, some of the Seme's shiver from memories of similar situations and knowing their lack of experience, were easily defeated.

A sad pity.

InuTaisho raised his hand, "Professor is there a way to go around this skill without succumbing to its effects?"

"Good question," Sesshomaru removed his reading glasses, turning on the lights on for a moment. "We Semes have a unique method of our own called the Sexy Smirk, which is indeed our handicap turned advantage." The older gentlemen walked around his podium, stopping in front of his desk, resting a hip on the edge. "Every Seme is gifted with this disability due to lack of mental capacity on knowing how to function the other side of our lips. It's the same as being right or left handed, we fall in this category. However it's a clever move that can also counter the Uke's Pout when done properly and timely. For example, I'll demonstrate a basic Seme's Sexy Smirk and you will follow with one your own understand?"

The group nodded, sitting up straighter in their chairs, prepared to watch the expert do his business.

After each teen was settled, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, visualizing one of the occasions he'd had to use this skill on Inuyasha.

Then he opened his eyes half lidded, hair carefully brushed away from his face, and by the slowest motions the right side of his mouth began to elevate. The students were fascinated and quickly took notes on how long it took to perform, how far your lip should lift and the spread of straight white teeth being shown. Within exactly three point six seconds, Sesshomaru was giving the class his display of a Sexy Smirk.

It was sexy. It was hot. It was a huge turn on. Fortunately for the young bucks and buckettes, they were immune to its lusty effects and were able to appreciate its wonder. They ohhed and awed its beauty and masterly elegance as Mr. Kurosaki's confident expression turned to every student in the class.

He held it for a full fifteen seconds until he was sure they all caught on and just as cool and fast as it came, the smile vanished, the glasses were returned and Sesshomaru's original stoic glare appeared. "Now then, we'll go down each row to see what you're capable of." He turned to the closest student to his left and nodded for him to begin.

Ryura lean back in his chair, cocky and plainly arrogant as he tilted the right side of his lip as he'd seen done. A fang lightly pierced his bottom lip, adding a lethal charm to his smile.

Sesshomaru was impressed. The dragon student was good. "Well done," he praised. "However keep in mind when using fangs, not too press to hard into the bottom lip. We Semes aren't as thick lipped as Ukes and can easily bleed."

"Yes sir."

Next in line was Kagura. Her's came much slower, lips stained bloody red without any of her teeth coming through. A female Seme's lips didn't necessarily have to give as much teeth view as males, since they were gifted with the Sexy Smirk that's for them, is called a Sexy Perk. She smacked her lips softly, eyes reflecting half down off her lids.

Sesshomaru frowned. Her skill was well done but some things could be left out, "The smile is fine but do without the smacking. It can lead to seeming immature. You want the Uke to be captivated by your smile, not assuming you're eager for a meal."

Kagura nodded her head, remembering to reframe from her general smacking.

Next in line was Naraku, seated closer to the front. He wasn't at all worried about acing this little demo and with ease generated his Sexy Smirk, being sure to add a downward tilt of his chin for added physical effort. The tips of his eyelashes grazed over his cheekbones as he took four seconds to complete his show.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself, again irritated by this young Seme's constant need to overachieve. He reached his employed index and thumb to his eyes, massaging as he disciplined his student, "Mr. Naraku your Sexy Smirk is well done, but do keep in mind that you're trying to charm your Uke. What you're doing is giving the impression of pure sexual intentions. You don't want to give away the purpose behind the Smirk too early, otherwise the target will be scared off."

Naraku's smile disappeared. "Is my technique wrong?" He asked a little offended.

"To be frank, yes," Sesshomaru wasn't at all fazed by the young man's hurt feelings or his injured pride. "You're putting too much concentration into something you're already able to do. Allow the muscles in your face to relax, and keep your chin horizontal to your shoulders. Your eyes are only to cover half of your iris, your eyelashes more curled."

After he finished explaining, Sesshomaru motioned for Naraku to try again. The youth had better success but would need a little practice to perfect it. The demo continued on until reaching Kohaku, who fidgeted in his chair ready to show the professor what he could do.

Sesshomaru folded his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed as Kohaku too quickly lifted the left side of his mouth in a lopsided smile—which Sesshomaru wasn't too sure, but on slower inspection, he thought saw the right facial muscles jerking as if by reflex to lift. This of course, is highly impossible or unheard of for any Semes based on scientific research that dominate genes have no connected nerves in that section of the face.

His suspicions were growing each day. Kohaku would need closer watching from now on.

Sesshomaru didn't comment on Kohaku's issues aloud, instead gliding over to whisper his advice to the young student, who blushed and shook his head quickly.

Now that that was out of the way, the lights were lowered and the next picture on the slide. This depiction sounds the lips parted, close knitted in a circular figure, and if looked closer, whatever camera was used to take it, the lens was fogged.

Very interesting.

Sesshomaru walked back to his stand, angling his metal tool directly in the center of the mouth, "Many of you are well acquainted with this. There is no specific name, but this is the generalized moment when Ukes express moments of pleasure through a wide variety of vocalized octaves. This is where these come in," he pointed to his own lips. "Another advantage we have over our counterparts is the ability of our lips being able to press together and find the areas located on their bodies that release a different sound each."

He switched to another slide, with the same lip look but a wider opening. "No Uke tones are the same. Just as no one has identical fingerprints, Ukes are easily defined by the honeyed noises that come from their lips. Your job as Seme is to summon as many of these different tenors as you can by exploring the Uke's body."

Ryura raised his hand, face curiously intrigued. "I know the basics of where to kiss my two Ukes, such as the cheeks and jaw but are there other places that can achieve similar success?"

"Yes, everyone is born with sections of the body called e-zones, hot spots or g-spots as you young ones go by these days." Sesshomaru straightened his glasses as he further elaborated. "Semes have a total of six sensitive nerve points when touched by a Uke's softer lips will cause a jerked reflex in our bodies and create an unnatural occurrence of feverish body heat. Those six portions are labeled as your lips, your throat, section between your breasts or pectorals, the nipples, the small space just above your buttocks and the private zones between your legs."

He eyed each Seme carefully, "The Ukes are gifted with numerous sections of the body that can tempt them into making wordless moans. The skin is especially sensitive to their specific Seme's lips and when coaxed properly can even say your name aloud."

The Semes were the most surprised to hear this last bit of information and hoped someday to achieve such a goal. Imagining hearing their names whispered or called instead of a moan, left a new set of ideals roaming their minds.

When the next image popped up—by the grace of God, the Semes didn't pass out from nosebleeds.

The tongue, rarely seen by any Seme was displayed softly gliding over the middle section of the lips, moistening its outer goodness, a tilt softly pushing up the cheekbones. Their pants tightened, nipples became hard enough to carve diamonds and the moisture between three of the feminine Semes thighs saturated their panties.

Sesshomaru couldn't blame them in the least. No Seme, including himself could call himself a true Seme until he was able to witness the glory of a Uke's tongue moistening his or her lips. He being married to the Master Uke could count his blessings for when he'd come in contact with this vision.

"P-Professor," Kagura stutter, purred. "What do you call this . . . _enticing_ display?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. The smell of pheromones were clogging his classroom so much he had to crack open his room door to allow extra ventilation. "This image has many names, but it's most common title is known as Delicious Seduction." He walked up to the picture, pointing at the tongue, then lips. "It's seldom seen, but when Ukes are prepared for one of two things, this is the performance their lips will take on."

"And what are those two things Mr. Kurosaki?" Koga asked.

"The first is when bewitching a Seme's mentality into doing what they want with an exchange sex for something you can't afford. Prime examples are Foreign Vehicles, Flat Screen Televisions, IPods, The latest computer software despite having the one from the previous year, and your worst enemy will be clothes because it's an endless list."

Every Seme student sunk in their chair, especially poor Naraku who knew all too well about his boyfriend Miroku's fun-in-the-sun adventures to the mall with his Master Card, Platinum Card and Visa. His Uke never went without a day of looking pleasantly styled and well groomed to his lover's expenses.

And it was always in exchange for sex.

Sesshomaru didn't pity the fool. The word idiot should be stamped on his brow but again he was only a Seme in training. "Now the second is the least common," He enhanced the slide large for his own benefit of just adoring this particular image, never minding the Semes who were suffering from blood loss. "The only other reason you might see the Delicious Seduction is when the Uke is actually the one persuading a Seme into sexual activities."

Kohaku gasped. "Professor, that can't be possible. Ukes never want to have sex with Semes. Ever!"

The poor fool was so naïve. "It is that very ignorance that will get you raped by Ukes Mr. Blade if you aren't well educated on the properties of the Uke's actions. This, in fact, is a Uke's mating call when they are aroused. As mentioned before, this is a twilight chance of happening. Astronomical at best. But there will be times when Ukes approach with desires wanting to be full filled. Do not be caught off guard but allow yourself to be captivated gradually. Too quickly and the Uke will realize they've set up their own death trap. Too slow and they'll lose interest. Maintain a decent balance and you'll both come out satisfied."

The overhead projector snapped off, the lights brightened and when Sesshomaru sat behind his desk, it signaled the last five minutes of class approaching. "On a final note, be aware that Ukes are tricky creatures that will learn ways to use the pouts, grins and seduction to domesticate you. If you ever want to master the ways of a true Seme, learn and practice your advantages. I'll assign a quiz for you on your accounts to take tonight. Study hard and be prepared for the first chapter test next week. Class dismissed."

* * *

Late evening arrived with fewer headaches. Inuyasha sighed feeling extra proud of the work he succeeded in teaching the Ukes in his class. This school was well equipped with eager students willing to learn how to become better mates for each other and he couldn't contain the swell in his chest that came with knowing he had something to do with it. It left a wide circle of warmth boiling inside his heart.

A knock rapped on his jarred door and there lying on the door frame as sexy as the day they first met was his beloved husband, sporting his signature Sexy Smirk. The hanyou propped his hip on the edge of his desk, casting a just as arrogant smile. . .

And a nice swipe of his lovely tongue over his lips.

Pink, gooey fire lapped at his mouth as he braced one hand behind his back and beckoned for the other to close the door.

Sesshomaru obliged without so much as checking for any bystanders and casually strolled into the Uke room, stepping in between Inuyasha's gapped legs. Each long digit coiled over his hanyou's swelled thighs, easing up to the hips.

"Hey," Inuyasha purred.

"Hello yourself," Sesshomaru leaned in, air fanning both their faces. "How was your day?"

Inuyasha kissed him, "Interesting. Not too much to report," his lips wondered to Sesshomaru's jawline, butterflying along the angled bone. "And you?"

"Tolerable," Sesshomaru muffled voice whispered against the bit of skin his fangs were busily nipping between shoulder and throat. "They're catching on."

"Mmm maybe we'll get something from this lot—Ssss ah, lower baby, lower," Inuyasha tilted his head back, running delicate claws through the silvery mane. "Sess. . ."

Sesshomaru loved to hear his name whispered. It never failed to roar his loins into a blistering inferno.

"Babe," Inuyasha's voice hitched. "T-the Apple just came out with a new pod." He moaned as fangs grazed the ball of his shoulder. "Do you think you could buy it for me today?"

"Tomorrow, not today." Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled back, face less flushed then Inuyasha's reddened cheeks. "I bought you a new car last weekend."

Inuyasha knew how to work his Seme. He was a master after all.

Tilting his head to the side, slips of white hair fanned across his face, lips perked in the smallest pout as he averted his eyes to the floor. "I suppose my love isn't worth a small pod is it?"

Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes, "Love, you can have it Friday after classes are over." He couldn't stand being worked like this.

Inuyasha's hand eased back some of the strands from his face, eyes turning upward as he pushed his body closer. "Please Sess, it's only an Ipod. You can afford it." He scooted closer, hips puzzled over Sesshomaru's crotch, burning a sensual grind through the fabric. "You know I can make it worth your while hmm?"

Temptation was the devil's dish best served with extra seduction. Who was Sesshomaru to deny a meal being so willingly prepared? Inuyasha's scent blended like seasoned spices, well cooked in a delectable dish. His lips were perked, his eyes half closed and when he dared to lick his lips, it was Sesshomaru's undoing.

"Mm," he cupped the back of his hanyou's head, connecting the moistened lips with his, passion and demand summoning the urges for another row of illegal exposure.

Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's body, face hidden from view as the Seme left his lips and went about exploring the rest of his body.

Little did Sesshomaru know, Inuyasha's face possessed a confident, secretive grin. He was going to get his IPod today for a little taste of his goods. Damn he was good.

Little did Inuyasha know, Sesshomaru's expression was a deadly smirk. He was going to get his sex, but Inuyasha wasn't to get a damn thing tonight, but a back ache and a sore ass.

* * *

Ginta couldn't believe he'd left his back pack in class. All of today's homework and notes were in there for tonight's assignment.

It's such a shame when he arrived to the classroom, the front window was fogged all around the edges and when he made the mistake of cleaning off the wet residue—the decision to borrow his classmate's notes seemed like a better idea. . . and sitting in a new desk.

That one was going to be cracked in half.

* * *

**TBC: Naughty Professors ^_^ **


	5. The Seme's Jealousy

**Author's Rant**: Today is Master Inuyasha's lesson ^_^

* * *

**The Seme's Jealousy**

* * *

It'd been by some stroke of cosmic luck that Inuyasha tapped the alarm clock before its wake up call this morning. The plan was to escape the claws of his molesting husband and go about a day without having to succumb to his seductive ways—just this once.

It took some major ducking and weaving to ease from under the sheets, some ninja style tip toeing around the bedroom, and don't get him started on the hygiene preparation. The reminding half of prepping his utter ukeness would have to be taken care of on his way to the university. On his way out, only a lone bagel with a slap of cream cheese and a cup of apple juice, sufficed for his morning energy boost.

Again this lack of proper togetherness would be accommodated once he fixed himself up better. It was on his way there that he realized several things he should've taken into consideration and caused the flat of his hand to smack over his forehead.

The Semes. How could he have forgotten?

The Seme students wouldn't be sedated from approaching him or his ukes. The whole lot was a bunch of horny bastards and without their lead Seme, would roam the halls hunting for a potential mate if they hadn't already claimed a uke or two and even then they were unpredictable. The fools would get themselves in a spot of trouble if Sesshomaru caught a single one making a move on what he's already claimed.

Inuyasha sighed to himself. Sesshomaru's protective attitude kicked up an extra two hundred degrees since he self-proclaimed himself the world renowned Seme Master. It was like this in college when Inuyasha was sharing notes with a fellow classmate who he honest to freaking god had no clue was a Seme on the hunt. That bit of information came too late when the Seme and he were walking down the hall to their adjoined classroom. A gentle stroke along Inuyasha's ass came too late and just when he was about to punch the fuck out of his supposed friend, his fist slammed through thin air and a mist of silvery platinum.

It took him a full ten seconds to comprehend the silky blur being Sesshomaru based on his scent and when the handsome dog demon returned he looked worse for wear to say the least. His hair was scattered in a disarray, the front of his well pressed shirt was wrinkled, untucked, and his face screwed in a fitted rage.

Inuyasha didn't bother asking what happened to the idiot who molested him. Judging by Sesshomaru's appearance, he had plenty of evidence to show what occurred. That and add to the fact that Sesshomaru's possessive behavior unfolded embarrassingly when he publicly wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's waist and literally growled at every swing dick that came too close.

By the time they reached Inuyasha's classroom, Sesshomaru had the nerve to wait until the hallway was at its most crowded and kissed his Uke right in front of many students, all the while, keeping one large hand over the span of each juicy ass cheek.

He nipped, teased and roughly conveyed his nonverbal claim before them all and when he finished he turned to every single pair of eyes with a glare hard enough to mold diamonds. "Mine," he calmly growled. One slap of Inuyasha's ass later, he was walking down the hall to his own class not once giving thought to how poorly ashamed his uke felt.

Inuyasha shook his mind of the memory as he turned his car in his parking space, running a hand over his eyes. He'd arrived ten minutes ahead of schedule. That was too much time. Semes were lurking about the halls as well as sniffing around his class for his inexperienced ukes.

Damn he had to think before he acted next time. Oh well, spilled milk. Being Master Uke, he was more than capable of controlling a bunch of wild Semes. They knew better than to try him. He may not be Sesshomaru but he was ten times their senior and wouldn't hesitate to put them in their place.

He collected his items, remodeled his horrible appearance and took in a deep breath before hoping out of his car, head held high as he walked to the conjoined building. All natural senses were hyped into overdrive; eyes were on full alert, scouring for a lusty glint. By now he was almost positive Sesshomaru had covered the Sexy Smirk. He himself had taught the Seductive Pout but he still hadn't gotten his students to master its will. Not just yet.

The double doors swung open and there standing along the walls were the string of taller, well equipped Seme students. Inuyasha's wondrous ukeness had caught first one, then the rest of their attention as the doors calmly clicked behind him. In the beginning, all of their eyes were leveled evenly with his nervous ukes standing impatiently outside his door readying to escape those lecherous eyes.

Now they were focused solely on him.

His ass was studied with profound wonder, the size of his eyes was adored and the sway of his stride captivated the slighter older teens as he strolled down the hall to his door. Inuyasha greeted his students, apologizing for having taken longer than usual. None of them seemed too angry. They were more interested in getting inside the classroom and away from the prying eyes.

Inuyasha however wasn't going to let the Seme's slide and turned around to face every perverted stare. "Don't even think about it," he warned professionally. "I'm way beyond your reach. Semes you may be, but you haven't a clue what I'm capable of."

The semes all shared looks, a few chuckled but the rest took heed to his warnings. One particularly brave soul dared to step up to the Master uke, putting on the seductive smirk he was praised for during the last session. "I'm willing to learn what you're capable of Mr. Kurosaki," Ryura grinned, fangs protruding over his bottom lip.

Inuyasha boringly delivered a once over completely unaffected by the weak Sexy Smirk. "Seriously kid, didn't Mr. Sesshomaru explain to you that baring fangs was a lost cause? That went out in the eighties."

The fellow semes snickered, shaking their heads. Ryura ignored them, only widening his smile as he took a step closer, directly in Inuyasha's face. "Care to show me a better way Master Uke? I'll love to be corrected if it's you teaching me."

Now Inuyasha was getting pissed. "Aren't your ukes Bankotsu and Hiten?" The trademark plait was a dead giveaway since some possessive Semes demanded their ukes carry the same hairstyle as themselves.

"Yes, but I'm willing to overlook that fact if you are," he made the mistake of bending down.

Inuyasha smiled. It was small, unpredictable and very handsome. The only signs of movement were his fingers twitching. "You've been warned." He lifted his hand. . .

No Seme was prepared for what happened next. The ukes were left speechless and even more respected of their master. All of the semes gulped, every last one of them suddenlt terrified and scratching at the classroom door when the works of the Master Uke showed that they were nowhere near ready to deal with his skills. Poor Ryura just learned this the hard way.

* * *

Sesshomaru cursed the very grounds his uke walked on. He was running ten minutes behind schedule. Inuyasha's trickery would be the injury to that ass of his, he'd see to that. The Master Seme would see to that. As he straightened his tie, glasses adjusted on his face, he couldn't help feeling this sense of irritation in the back of his mind. His instincts were tingling, bothering him.

Brows furrowed, the haste in his steps carried him faster than usual to the swinging double doors. He flat palmed the metal surface, roughly pushing open the entrance, just in time to see the works of Inuyasha in full display.

The grip around his briefcase loosened only a smidge, his eyes traveled to his left at the petrified seme youths and back to his smug faced uke, arms folded and lips tilted cockily at the blue haired dragon frozen in front of him.

"Inuyasha," he called without formalities. "What has happened here?"

Inuyasha didn't turn to his husband, though his smile stayed true. "Apparently your students don't understand the meaning behind negative reinforcement." Their eyes met. "So I simply taught them a lesson."

Sesshomaru wouldn't get angry; not in front of his students. One however would remember why it was he was titled Master Seme. This young buck was foolish to try a move on what was already claimed. Fingers flexed, his feet were pushing him forward before he realized his hand was around the dragon's frozen throat and dragging him along the way. "I'll deal with you later," this promise, meant for the arrogant uke behind him. He motioned for the stunned stupid class to file into class, none of them daring to take their eyes from Inuyasha for a second.

"Take care to remember your place little ones," Inuyasha sung playfully before casting a-don't-fuck-with-me glare at his husband. "Try something and see what happens."

"You'll see what happens when we get home," Sesshomaru returned without a flinching care. He didn't care to go inside with his students, since he still had a barely conscious student in his hand to deal with. "For now, I'll be reacquainting this one about the hands-off policy." There was going to be a personal lesson in not fucking with another seme's uke that'll leave Ryura becoming a much more humble demon.

A very painful lesson.

* * *

The chiming locks forced the nervous ukes all to relax in their seats as their professor finalized securing their protection. Kagome and the others shared smiles, hands on their chests as their heartbeats slowed and the tilt of their lips showing relief.

Two students stood quietly approaching Inuyasha at his front desk, both wearing solemn expressions on their faces. Inuyasha hadn't noticed until he reached inside his desk for the remote, seeing Hiten avoiding his eyes and Bankotsu staring at the floor, playing with his ponytail.

Splitting a steady look between the two, the hanyou waited for what purposes they had for coming forward and when none came he took it as meaning they wanted a private conversation. "Over here," he angled his ear over to the corner by the marker board.

He took out the necessary supplies before joining the shy lads, folding his arms, a stern yet kind face offered. "Ok boys, spill it. What do you want to talk about?"

Hiten opened his mouth to speak, but besides a low rumble nothing verbally surface. Bankotsu on the other hand found more timid interest with the bushy end of his ponytail rather than meeting the eyes of his Master Uke.

Inuyasha theorized their reason for approaching as they had. It made since. With Ryura being their Seme no doubt they wanted to apologize for his ignorance, even if it wasn't their fault to begin with. These two were in a very protective roll being submissive ukes. Inuyasha doubted either have raised their voices or even tried to gain the upper hand with the dragon teen. Well there would be no more of that. He'd be sure by the end of this mini semester that both could hold a piece of that dragon's nut sack and drag him like the dog he was.

"He's pissed at us," One of them suddenly speaking caught Inuyasha off caught. He had no clue to whom it came from until the same surfer voice mumbled again. "Ryura's mad because he saw another seme talking to us the other day. He thought we were going to leave 'em. That's why he flirted with you like he did. He didn't mean any harm." Bankotsu fiddled with his ponytail, eyes kept quietly to the carpeted floor. "You won't kick him out of the class will you?"

"That's not my decision to make Mr. Banryu. My business is taking care of who attends _this_ class. I have no control over what Mr. Sesshomaru deals with for his students."

"Could you say something for him then?" Hiten finally spoke up, red eyes shifty. "I know it's asking a lot but we really want him to take these classes. It'll probably help him become a better seme to us instead of being a total asshole."

Inuyasha allowed the profanity to slide, knowing this wasn't the time to reprimand two desperate students. "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, try to focus on bettering yourselves rather than concentrating on Ryura's performance. If he sticks to the program I guarantee he'll be a better mate for the two of you."

"Thanks Teach," the pair echoed a little more confidently.

"No problem," It was going to take some extra effort for these two but hey that's Inuyasha was here for in the first place. As much as work as it required he planned on having each story walk out these guys with a leveled head and more ability under their belts . . . or skirts for the two carpet soakers.

As it is always is with his normal routine, Inuyasha went about setting up for today's lesson, aiming the projector from the back, pulling down the papery screen and extending his pointer. "Our session today will be on the Seme's Jealousy. Today what most of you saw after the trick performed on the student seme was a good example of what happens when a seme becomes territorial about his uke being targeted by a rival." The screen flipped to an outlined shadow figure of a tall, well muscular body that didn't have a face. "Unlike our previous lessons, this won't revolve around physical traits but more of the psychological features."

He looked to the class, eyeing every one of them. "I'm pretty sure the majority of you have experienced your seme going ape shit when you've been approached or come in close contact with an alpha, am I right?"

Many of the heads nodded, one however hadn't moved. Shippo innocently blinked his eyes, having not dealt with a seme's full blown jealousy before.

Inuyasha sent his heart out to the lad. Whoever ended up being his seme was definitely going to fuck somebody up over that precious exterior. Hell even the hanyou felt protective over him.

The screen changed to a page of notes, each dotted with a bullet. "We'll begin with the simple basics. Why does a seme get so easily jealous? Why does the seme feel that all other semes are out to get their ukes? Is it woven in a seme's gene pool to automatically become hostile towards other dominates? Unfortunately all these questions are only theoretically solved but with what I know, I'll go about it to the best of my ability. But to be blunt, all the answers revolve around you all," he pointed his point to every sweet candy face. "That's right. Every single one of you are the lead cause to every seme jealousy attack recorded in history."

The teens looked around at one another, some shrugging their shoulders and others lost in a blank confusion.

Another slide pops up showing a male couple lovingly strolling through the park holding hands. The seme is a taller, lean built brunette human with deep, piercing blue eyes and by his side is a sweet, relaxed blonde haired uke with shiny brown eyes. "To the naked eye, everything seems pleasant and nice. These two are a prime example of what it means to be a well-balanced couple, but even they aren't without their flaws. As will be shown in the next slide."

Inuyasha flips to the next slide which is actually a small two minute video of the pair walking and whispering gentle words to each other privately. "I want you all to watch what takes place here between Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler. Take notes and be prepared to answer questions on next week's test."

The video plays with the two coming by a bench and deciding to take a short break.

_Mr. Wheeler happily lays his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, relieved and at ease with his company. Mr. Kaiba leans over, lowly murmuring something to get his babe's face all flushed and embarrassed. Suddenly out of the corner of Mr. Kaiba's eye he spots a familiar young male jogging down the sidewalk in nothing but a pair of red jersey shorts and a skin tight black tank. _

_Mr. Kaiba is instantly on full alert, nuzzling his face deep in the sheets of golden hair, turning his shoulder inward to prevent his mate's eyes from seeing the potential threat. Sadly the sounds of leather pounding concrete drew Mr. Wheeler's attention up just in time to see his old classmate coming pass and he throws up a polite wave. _

_The jogger gentleman who is beyond handsome, dashing with streaks of multi-colored hair comes to a stop, greeting both men with a bow. Mr. Wheeler innocently stands to embrace his friend since he hadn't seen Mr. Yami in ages. The two convey between each other, somewhat forgetting that Mr. Kaiba is nearby. _

_At the last moment Mr. Yami is about to leave he notices something odd sticking to the back of Mr. Wheeler's jeans and without realizing it, he reaches his hand out to flick away the foreign particles. _

_There was no warning of any kind, no signs of eventual danger but just as his palm swipe over Mr. Wheeler's ass cheeks, Mr. Kaiba was on his feet and in a split second Mr. Yami was on his ass sporting a lovely shade of lavender and blackish blue on his right eye. _

Inuyasha pauses the video here and turns to the class. "According to statistics Semes have a seventy two percent chance of becoming physically violent with anything they consider competition. This alarming stat shows that at any given time they assume you're being targeted there's no accurate way of knowing when they'll snap but you must be on full alert at any given time. This is only the tip of the ice berg." Inuyasha pressed his remote to the signal, switching to another scenario video. "Here is another show of what might happen should you and your seme go about your daily lives."

The next picture displays another male couple both holding hands and laughing with one another, while sitting in the grass. The seme in this scene is a taller, thick toned male with long spiked white hair and the other is a small petite brunette with speechlessly beautiful blue eyes and a round perky face. The seme's name is Mr. Riku and the other is named Mr. Sora.

"In this video, you'll see this Seme become hostile without physically harming another person." Inuyasha sits on the corner of his desk and presses play. He's very grateful to the professors who acted out in these videos because he'd be damned if he showed an incident with himself and Sesshomaru.

_The scene plays out with the pair standing in front of an ice cream vendor, just purchasing their favorite flavors. Mr. Riku pays for the snacks, wrapping his arm around Mr. Sora's waist as they leave, aiming for the movie theater about three blocks away. Neither of them seems to mind since the leisure time would give them reason to spend time together._

_But strangely Mr. Riku is acting out of character when he notices a tall red haired individual mildly as handsome as he is, spying on his uke. At first he keeps his calm, tightening his grip and smiling down at the bubble faced uke, chatting about whatever. Mr. Sora is oblivious to the actions taken on him and simply enjoys his ice cream. The red haired man who'd been bold enough to give him a once over, decides to follow from a safe distance, licking his lips at the casual swish and sway of the uke's booty. _

_Mr. Riku feels his dominate instincts kicking in. 'Someone's looking at what's mine,' is what's registering in his mind. It's primal and pure raw demand that he make sure no one else tries to steal his uke. Up ahead he spots a tree. His blue eyes look over his shoulder at the daring red head, narrowing his gaze. _

_Mr. Sora is stunned when his boyfriend eases him off the path and towards the thick oak tree, cornering his back against the truck. His expression reads confusion, his boyfriend's is possession. Before he can voice his questions, Mr. Riku's lips are upon his, both hands reaching around to cup his ass in a sensual grind. _

_They were in public, but the seme wanted it this way. He was staking claim on his uke before all eyes so that they would know they should touch something with a person who's willing to molest him in front of a crowd. The red head is discouraged and departs to find another victim. _

_Even after the rival has disappeared, Mr. Riku can't come down from his predatory high until he knows his uke remembers his name. Thankfully Mr. Riku has enough control to take his uke home, where Mr. Sora is all too willing to scream his seme's name aloud._

The video stops here for the moment as Inuyasha addresses the class. "Although he didn't physically harm the rival, the seme opted for a less than damaging solution by presenting his claim through crude affection. Only forty five percent of semes are willing to take this route rather than using brute force but this is only primary. If pushed into it they could still become dangerous and give three damns who gets hurt. Any questions so far?"

No one raised their hands. "Good, we'll go on to the next one," he pressed play, returning to the corner of his desk to watch out the following video. "Here might be a bit graphic for some of you but it shows what happens when a seme is interrupted during a cuddle session."

In the proceeding picture, it shows another male couple. The seme was taller, stoic faced with deep brown eyes to the point of seeming pitch black and even darker hair with moon tanned skin. The shorter uke by his side wore a bright smile and crinkled charm around his oceanic blue eyes that worked beautifully with his spiked blond hair. The uke is beyond adorable. The seme is handsome.

This is their story.

_In the middle of a well kempt living room, laying tangled in a cuddled embrace, Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki are lazed about, watching whatever DVD feature is shown. As natural as any private moment between the pair, Mr. Uchiha's hands are spread over each golden ass cheek. The uke sighs contently. He is at peace with the tender affection, nuzzling his face into his lover's chest._

_Mr. Uchiha is simulated by his uke's actions and justifies this as a physical summon for sexual attention. So he lowers his head down to gently stroke his tongue across the blond waif's lips. Soft and relaxing kissing commences between them for some time. Nothing too demanding or bordering near tempting intercourse. It was just a special caress between endearing lovers that appreciated the time between them._

_The moment of peace unfortunately is abruptly disrupted when a harsh knocking at the front door disturbs the intimate scene. At first neither think to answer, continuing on with the tender necking. The visitor however is relentless and eventually it distresses the uke's calm demeanor. _

_The blonde is disappointed as he gazes up at his dark seme, eyes shimmering pitiful sorrow. The seme is instantly angry and goes to correct what's caused his uke's sadness. Mr. Uchiha opens the door, on immediate alert when he sees a tall white haired fellow with a single eye. The man was taller, older, very attractive and wrecked that of a rival seme. This explain the interruption. This seme was out to come target his uke. _

_This needed to be fixed at once. _

_The next scene was too graphic for some of the viewing audience to view but the bottom screen was gracious enough to say that the pizza man did survive and changed his route to a safer neighborhood. _

Inuyasha stopped the video here, "Interruption between a uke and seme's special bonding can lead to fatal consequences, especially if the uke is showing signs of being irritated or bodily annoyed. It's only natural a seme will act on primitive instinct and sfind out what's caused his uke's anguish. When the source turns out to be another seme, all guesses automatically lead to there being a threat and must be handled right then." Inuyasha crossed the classroom to click off the projector. "Luckily there's been no report of a seme committing murder out of jealousy. They just fuck up the rival until he or she can barely walk."

The ukes nod their heads, gaining a better understanding behind the seme's ridiculous jealousy and think to themselves about how best to fix this.

It was a good thing Inuyasha was already a few steps ahead of them. "Many of you are probably thinking how best to handle your seme while he's in a jealous rage right?" All heads nodded. "You have two options." Professor Kurosaki held up two fingers. "One is to grab their face and kiss them senseless until the rival seme leaves from the vicinity and two is to let nature run its course. The safest bet is to go with the second choice, since the first rarely has any affect. By the time you realize what's going on your seme is already on the move." He signs at this, knowing this information first hand. "No matter how you try to calm the seme down, chances are he or she is already stuck in that rage and it's impossible to get them out of it until the one they seeks is terminated."

Shippo raises his hand high with his cute adorable self, blinking those big green eyes. "Professor, I wanted to ask what chemical reaction influences a seme to behave this way? Is it an inbuilt mechanism or based on influence?"

Good question. For this one, Inuyasha had to close his eyes and rehearse through the many facts he'd learned over the years before finding a plausible solution to it. "Both. All semes start off as being possessive as soon as they reach their toddler years. The influence comes in when first spotting an older child being very touchy over toys or anything precious. This in turn, will enact a sort of "mine, mine" factor when it comes to playing with others. Eventually this escalates from toys, to food and soon to other kids that are smaller and weaker then themselves." Inuyasha reaches up over his right ear with his index finger to point behind his crown. "On the right side of the brain is the tiniest section that signals a powerful chemical that enacts a nerve connected to the Seme's nervous system. This trick wire, as its often called, only becomes triggered when the scent of another seme comes close by."

Sango lifts her hand up, "Just how far can a seme detect a rival?"

"Up to three hundred meters, but even then they don't become hostile until the seme is in range and within twenty feet of the uke."

This time it was Miroku raising his hand to speak, "Are there stages we should know of when it comes to possible encounters?"

The class was highly active this morning. Excellent, Inuyasha felt more connected with this bunch. Perhaps there was hope for them yet. "Yes, there are. The first is eye contact; the two will lock eyes and size up the other subconsciously. The next is your seme's muscles stiffening as a form of showing off strength. This says _I'm stronger than what you think; don't let this expensive ass suit fool_ _you_." Inuyasha takes a seat on the corner of his desk. "If that doesn't appear to work, their eyes are used as lethal weapons to glare. The following actions don't come until the stranger seme ventures a foot within the ten foot sphere—that's the ultimate limit—that's when your seme strikes."

"Ah I see," Miroku wrote that down in his notebook, incredibly fascinated.

"Furthermore class, always keep in mind that semes react this way only to protect you from being taken by another seme. They aren't consciously aware that their actions seem possessive or misleading. It's just their way of showing they adore you to pieces and will fight to keep what they cherish."

Some of the seme's eyes softened. Inuyasha almost lost himself in that hazy moment of love too until he remembered just who he was married too and it disappeared. "Ahem, anyway be sure to check your accounts tonight for your next homework assignment. I'll be assigning you all partners for an essay due in three weeks. Class dismissed."

* * *

**TBC: Seme jealousy is deadly. I KNOW. ^_^**


	6. The Uke's Protection

**The Uke's Protection**

* * *

Sesshomaru's always considered himself to be a very patient man. He has always hypothesized that if one is to allow anyone to ruffle his demeanor, you're easily provoked and taken advantage of. Very few things could spike a hole in this claim. Very few things. However all bets were off when it came to his number one issue above all else.

The foolish attempts revolved around some moron wanting to woo his uke. And right under his nose no less.

Inuyasha is known as The Master Uke for a reason. Sesshomaru himself has been titled Master Seme for a reason. They prided themselves upon living up to those labels because no other of the opposite sides of their counterparts was able to intimidate them in the least. Well if one didn't count Sesshomaru being Inuyasha's weakness and Inuyasha being Sesshomaru's weakness.

That was about it.

They were both the other's contradicting factors and proven points in many of the lessons they've taught their students over the semester.

Such as today's session. Sesshomaru planned to teach these upcoming dominators how they should protect their ukes, how to appear intimidating to a rivaling seme and in the rarest moment, show a moment where a seme is protected by a jealous uke.

Mind you that witnessing a jealous uke is a once in a lifetime opportunity but when having Inuyasha as your husband, those rarities had a tendency to fluctuate.

Inuyasha's past confrontations were the furthest thing from Sesshomaru's mind right now. What had his focus on at the current time was what he had in his hand; the thick chorded throat of a cocky blue dragon. This kid did the most idiotic thing known to Seme kind. He made the ultimate mistake of making the moves on another seme's uke; not just any seme at that.

_The Seme_.

Sesshomaru wasn't letting this fly by.

First things first, he needed to get the boy out of this mind stump. Ryura's eyes were petrified pale. Not an ounce of his crimson iris shimmered. It dulled to a lifeless maroon. Inuyasha must've said the word. Curse that damn hanyou his negative reinforcement.

Sighing low to himself, Sesshomaru knew when he returned the only thing he'd be grateful for was that the semes would begin to take this course more seriously now that they knew what ukes were capable of.

Sesshomaru positioned them both in the corner of a hallway, completely deserted of the crowd of Phys. Ed. students. Ryura's body was lifted half way past Sesshomaru's head, "Perhaps this'll teach you to be mindful of who you step too next time."

He made a quick glance at his watch and made a sound similar to a grunt. A scolding lesson would have to be saved for another time. He was already behind schedule. He'd have to assign more homework just to keep the students up to pace with Inuyasha's class.

Sesshomaru roughly stood the youngster on his feet, reaching for Ryura's right hand. The pad of his thumb pressed in the center palm, cupping it in a sort of scoop poise before flattening it over his right pectoral. "Awaken."

There was at first, haggard breathing, a prolonged moment of unwary silence, than the sudden snap of fire tanned eyes dilating whole. It took several minutes of intense concentration before Ryura came too from his frozen state, head spinning off its axis and legs refusing to keep his weight any longer. "Fuck," he hissed, slapping a hand over the vertigo teasing his eyes.

"Fuck indeed."

Oh three rays of shit. That voice just brought back some unwanted memories. Ryura didn't or rather chose to be cowardly and keep his head down, feigning internal throbs.

Seriously. As if that bit of ignorance would serve him leeway from that ass whooping. "Urm," words failed him miserably as he kept his eyes averted to the floor, shuffling the tips of his tennis shoes as if being scolded by a father.

Sesshomaru patiently folded his arms, "I'm waiting for an explanation Mr. Dragon."

Ryura sighed long and heavy as claws combed through his messy stack of blue hair, inwardly debating on the ugly truth or a pretty lie.

He chanced a peek out the corner of his eye, seeing nothing but a wide span of milk skin in an expensive tailored suit and long arms crossed across a broad chest. Oh no. Hell no. Fuck no. He wouldn't dare tell a lie. Mr. Kurosaki would smell deceit before the first word left his tongue.

Ryura had no choice but to man up and get what was coming to him. "I'm sorry Mr. Kurosaki. I wasn't thinking with a clear head when I came on to Mr. Kuro—um your husband." He shrugged a shoulder. "I guess I wanted to see how good I was by tryin' to seduce the Master Uke."

Sesshomaru's arms fell.

Oh dear Lord. Ryura thought he was ready but piss was about to paint a new wing in the hallway as he anticipated fists of fury dotting his body like a tic tac toe game. His body automatically flinches away when silver brushes against his shoulder, and a bedroom deep voice sneers in his pointed ear, "There won't be a second chance, Mr. Dragon. Do well to learn this lesson and remember to think over your actions before executing them."

Ryura half way believed he was home free until Sesshomaru continued on, "I expect a twenty page essay from you on the psychological reasons of why a seme should keep his or her uke protected from other semes, along with five solid sources and two witness statements from other semes on their methods of protection. Have it on my Next Monday morning. Is that clear?"

An essay over getting his butt slammed was more than a profitable exchange. "Yes sir, thank you sir," Ryura bowed humbly, eyes screwed tight, secretly thanking his lucky stars he wasn't on the receiving end of Sesshomaru's knot of madness. When they returned back to the classroom, he promised to every kami above he'd be the most humble student ever to exist.

Only, there was still this inward concern about what'd happened minutes ago.

As he trailed behind his professor, Ryura's mind traveled back to the instant when Inuyasha pressed his palm over his chest and whispered something soft and firm in his face. He couldn't remember a thing after that. Nothing made any sense.

What had occurred?

He had the mind to ask Mr. Sesshomaru for further details but thought it best to leave the peace between the for the time being until gaining better grounds with him. For now, he needed to focus with his classwork.

* * *

The classroom was quiet. Insanely quiet when Sesshomaru stepped inside. The inuyoukai pleased with the attention but at the same time mindful of the young student's welfares. More than likely they were all experiencing withdrawals of their statuses after coming in close contact to their fates. It was inevitable that all semes would come to the treaded word, no question of how or where but when. It was unfortunate that Ryura had to learn this lesson so young but it's one he'll remember none the less.

"I'm sure all of you are in a mode of shock after witnessing firsthand what all ukes are capable of doing to you," Sesshomaru addressed as he came behind his desk. He sat his briefcase on the side, straightening out his glasses. "Consider this a lesson learned for you to always be on caution when approaching ukes out of your league." This directed to the shameful blue dragon crouched in the corner.

The students looked amongst themselves, faces stuck in that moment of terror and broken self-esteems.

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked to the front of his desk, leaning his hip on the curve, "Don't become so lost in your woes. You've just witnessed what could happen to any seme. You'll no doubt experience this moment in your lives at one point or another. No dominate is exempt from this rule. Simply take what you've seen today and remember the consequences."

It seemed to help to them to a certain degree but barely out of the wall of weariness.

Sesshomaru tried. That's all he could do. "Today will be a brief lesson on protecting your uke as well as rare moments of uke jealousy." He hoped today's more relaxed atmosphere would ease some of the tension.

The flat screen television stationed in the back wall of the classroom would serve as today's guide.

Sesshomaru ordered for them to turn facing the television screen, "What you're about to see are possible case scenarios where a seme is forced to keep his uke from being targeted by other semes and as well as one uke video captured of the only recorded moment where a uke is shown displaying jealousy. Be forewarned that some scenes may be graphic and mild sexual content." Mr. Kurosaki settled in one of the empty seats towards the back after turning down the lights, to keep his eyes peeled for any possible sleepers, or using other means of entertainment.

He highly doubted any one of them would consider it after that stunt Inuyasha pulled today.

The jet black screen switched on, displaying the university logo and pictures of teenagers wandering the campus , creative music and all that other decorative jazz, Sesshomaru wished they never used as intros.

"The first scene will involve two characters taking a leisure drive one Sunday afternoon until another seme comes along." Sesshomaru explained just as the picture began to play.

The scene starts showing and detailing the information for two young people, one human and the other and unidentified species of creature, though he was incredibly sexy and screamed posessive seme. The human was a tall lithe built rogue with the body of a well-balanced athlete and a brilliant head of orange hair. Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki is the uke. The seme here is the taller and more bulked bodied of the pair, with deep blue eyes and just as dark blue hair named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He is very high tempered and twice as impatient.

This is their tale.

_One Sunday afternoon, Ichigo and Grimmjow are driving inside a pearl white drop top mustang, enjoying the summer breeze and exchanging lecherous grins with one another. They'd just left the beach, dressed in only swim trucks and not a shred of cotton on their very toned chest muscles. The car comes to a halt at a street light intersection. Grimmjow takes this opportunity to lean over, whispering extremely naughty words in his uke's ear, causing a very noticeable blush to rise on Ichigo's face. _

_The carrot top snickers, darkly licking his lips nice and slow, suggestively. The two lean into each other to share a heated kiss when suddenly a jet black BMW pulls alongside them. The car honks loud, disturbing the tender moment between lovers and lowers the tinted window to reveal an incredibly handsome figure. The gentleman has short wavy brown hair, a sexy grin to die for and the look of ten lethal switchblades. His name is Coyote Stark. _

_Mr. Stark completely ignores Grimmjow, aiming his gaze straight for the young strawberry. He winks and blows a puckered kiss, licking his lips. Ichigo lifts an eyebrow and turns to face his boyfriend worriedly, only to see the man no longer there. By the time he turns back to Mr. Stark, his mouth is hanging wide open at the sight of Grimmjow ramming his fist right in the brunette's face. Glass shattered and an eye was Ichigo was embarrassed beyond belief at seeing his boyfriend complete assault right in the middle of an intersection where everyone could see. The moral of this story is never mess with another seme's uke right in front of him. You never know how many black eyes you're likely to get._

Sesshomaru pauses the video here, "In no way, shape or form, are any of you to allow anyone to attempt stealing away what's claimed. You must eliminate anything that smells like competition, be they holders of dicks or vaginas. Make no mistake that everything is after your uke, family, friends, your third cousin from five families over and yes your dear elders. Don't let their wrinkled skins fool you, they're just as experienced in the game and will be sure to demonstrate their skills. If you feel at all on edge, get rid of the source immediately. Are there any questions?"

The students mumbled around with one another before all shook their heads no. Sesshomaru nodded, flipping to the next scene, "This will be similar but slower in terms of physical reaction and mental instability." Sesshomaru clicks the play button and sits back to observe the show.

Here the scene takes place in a middle of a night club, lights splashing against the walls and bodies crunched tight from elbow to hip. Two individuals are privately sectioned to the side in a dark corner. They're about the same height and both carry the same kind of body structure, slim and well-trimmed. The seme in this case has spiked rooster styled oil black hair that falls towards his back and dark circles permanently printed under his pitch black eyes and skin as pale as white paint. His name is Mr. L. Then we have the uke, a young quiet looking teen soft in the face, pecan brown hair and dark colored eyes as pure as his first name. He'll be known as Mr. Light.

This is their story.

_A fast paced song comes in while Mr. L and Mr. Light are ducked in a corner sharing a quiet, soft kiss. Mr. Light's face lights up with glee when he recognizes the song and urges his boyfriend to come dance with him. Mr. L isn't in the mood to dance. So Mr. Light decides to go dance on his own, providing a very lovely enticement of swaying hips and perverted moves for his babe to enjoy. Mr. L is coolly observing his beloved's show until he notices a tall looking figure approach from afar and begins to dance behind his lover, grinding tight into his ass. The person is slender, hot and very bold with short tangled strands of red hair to boost his wild personality. His name is Mr. Matt and he and his dick are introducing themselves to Mr. Light's ass. _

_Mr. L's expression isn't emotional, doesn't reveal any sort of discomfort, or distressing towards what's happening. He doesn't need to show how he feels. His body acts on its own accord, cleverly weaving him through the crowd of jutting body parts. It takes him less than three minutes to worm his way in and without so much as blinking an eye, his knee connects to the softest appendage on Mr. Matt's body where he will no longer be capable of bearing children. A quick snap of Mr. L's fist sends the intruder soaring across the club and all is well again. Mr. L is now pleased and returns to enjoy his boyfriend's show, only this time keeping a closer watch for potential rivals._

Sesshomaru fasts forward through the pointless moral, since he doesn't see a point in listening to it, "This seme in particular is a rare breed of Emoic Genesis that acts based on bodily instinct rather than visual evidence. Thirty seven percent of semes who're in close relations with their uke beyond five or ten years are able to realize other semes are approaching their ukes based on pure instinct. You all, for now, will use your eyes as the only tool to alert you of rival suspects. In due time you'll also be able to keep a leveled head and control your anger enough to punish violators without becoming mentally drained," Which explained why he hadn't raped Ryura into submission.

"On ward" Sesshomaru pressed the forward button to the third part scene involving uke jealousy. This is another seme jealousy scene.

The event begins in a classroom with a bunch of young people dressed in a very dark cloaks and writer utensils called quills. Towards the center of the classroom is a young man with dark brown hair and large round glasses framed on the perk of a button nose. His adorable ukeness shall be titled as Mr. Potter. The seme placed towards the back of the classroom is a light blond haired fellow who's charming, dashingly handsome and beyond daring. His name is Mr. Malfoy. Both are humans slowly coming to terms with feelings for one another.

This is their story.

_The professor is reciting one of the latest spells learned across country used for disabling bodily functions. Mr. Potter is busily taking notes, only glancing up when the teacher says something new or asks if there are any questions. Without warning he feels a slight thump against his shoulder and the flop of paper fall on his desk top. Frowning curiously, he looks over his shoulder to find Mr. Draco leering in his direction, bouncing his eyebrows. _

_Mr. Potter blushes and turns to read a rather disturbing letter detailing every perverted thing his crush wants to do to his body. The lad is intrigued and skeptical about whether he should reply back or not. Just as the idea to respond is agreed on, he feels a second bump against his shoulder and down flutters another letter from across the way. Mr. Potter glances to his left this time to see Mr. Weasley lazily tilting his lips up and jerking his chin up in greeting. _

_Poor Mr. Potter is confused and hasn't a clue as to what he should do. He's very attracted to both semes but at the same time he has to consider who would be more appropriate to meet his needs. _

_During his mental debate, Mr. Malfoy becomes quite enraged at the nerve of the red headed deviant and decides to teach him a lesson. He lifts his wane underneath his desk and chants a very low incantation. Seconds later, Mr. Weasley's face becomes reddened and his body starts to react to the sound of gurgling in his lower intestines. Before he knows it, he's sprinting out of the classroom, holding his ass and mouth at the same time to prevent recoloring the halls._

_With no competition around, Mr. Malfoy was free to seduce Mr. Potter as long as he pleased, thus giving the dark haired uke enough proof to realize that Mr. Malfoy is the perfect Seme for him._

Sesshomaru stops the video, "This is a classic example of seme territory being invaded. Under no circumstances are you or any other seme to trespass into another seme's mating ritual unless you're absolutely sure of winning the uke in question. In this case here, Mr. Malfoy was clearly the better suited choice for Mr. Potter since he was able to easily get rid of Mr. Weasley. Do well to remember that if you're knocked out of the competition to stay out. If you return, it'd better be in hopes of gaining lost ground because by then the uke has already fallen for the victor."

Sesshomaru glances at his watch, noting the time. They had enough time to see the last video of the uke jealousy video. "Now then, here is where you'll be one of the first few to witness the kinds of dangers that exist when being in the presence of a jealous uke. I must warn you now, that what you're about to see is not by any means faltered. All scenes are documented facts and quite real."

Several teens gulp, sinking down in their chairs.

The picture is rather old and flickers around, obviously detached from an old fashioned cam recorder. The picture is black and white, taking place back in the past before colorations were available for televisions.

There are two largely muscular men sitting at a picnic table, sipping away on cups of sweet tea and eating a good hearty lunch. The seme is playful, innocent and very handsome. He has dark spiked hair that refuses to decide which direction it wants to go in a shade of jet black. His name is Son Goku, one of the rarest breeds of tamed Seme in the world. Then there is the wildly rude, prideful uke who's just as dangerous and far from playful as his counterpart. He exerts more of a regal feel to his aura, more proud and less tolerable, just like the gravity-defying layers of reddish brown hair shooting to the skies. His name was Vegeta Briefs, one of very few ukes in the world to rule the relationship.

No one has been able to fully comprehend the full extent of how this companionship works between the two. Scientists have requested being able to study their habits personally but both refused, saying that some secrets were best kept private.

And so, this is how it started with the weak quality camera hidden behind bushes to conceal a very brave sociologist named Shiori. She was determined to capture what many would never see and little did she know, her little documentary would be known as the first captured evidence of uke dominance.

This is how it happened.

_Vegeta and Goku are quietly taking a moment together to eat a meal. The conversation is pretty much one sided, all the talk coming from Goku with Vegeta giving the occasional nod. Goku isn't the least bit defused since this is normally how his uke mate acts, especially when food is near. Goku would sometimes get cocky and lift his foot to tease his lover's inner thigh, earning a dark glare. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and lifts an eyebrow when Goku refuses to remove his traveling boot from pressing through the one piece spandex. _

_Vegeta eventually gets into his seme's sudden simulated behavior, using the pad of his boot to worm along the side of Goku's hip until landing flat in his lap. Eyes are made and lips tilt up in sexy smiles as the two wipe their mouths clean of edible residue and reach for a kiss. _

_Right as the space closes, a tall skinny male happens to walk past, hips as full as a woman's and an ass out of this world. He's so good looking, Goku's eyes wander off trail to spy the shapely legs and wagging tail of a person he'd never seen in his life. The look had been brief but Vegeta caught every staring second of it._

_He was pissed. Very, very angry. His actions were unexplainable. He had no idea why he rose from the bench or what happened there after._

_But dear Shiori was there for it all to capture on her camera. _

_Vegeta approached the exiting human, taps his shoulder and reels his fist back to punch him square in the nose. The poor person falls to the ground, holding his face behind his hands. But the pain is far from over. Vegeta's foot connects to the inside of every rib and he's literally stomping ahole in this human's head, shouting obscenities and bleated out vocabulary. It took all of Goku's strength to hold Vegeta back from nearly killing the poor person before he had no choice but to fly away with his struggling uke in a headlock. _

_The camera suddenly tumbles to the ground before rapidly crumbling off to nothing but sparkling black dots on the screen. _

The semes are all stunned speechless; every single one of them. No one could ever said they'd come in contact with seeing what they'd just seen.

A dominate uke? Its unheard of. There was no way in three hells it was possible.

Hands were raised high before Sesshomaru could turn on the lights. There were five minutes left in the class period so he allowed for only two questions. "Yes Mr. InuTiasho," he gestured to the dog demon in the rear.

"Sir, I know I speak for a lot of us when I ask, how often has it been recorded of there being dominate ukes in the world? I mean is it even possible for a seme to be submissive?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru brushes aside some hair off his forehead. "The chances of actually seeing a pairing like this are astronomical, a once in a life time chance. None of you will probably come face to face with seeing a jealous uke in this generation, but they are out there. Dominate ukes are classified as ukes who control the sexual intercourse and have large demands of their semes. A submissive seme allows for the uke to run their relationship as they see fit, without argument. Although they still control penatration, it is the uke who determines, pace, angles, positions, etc."

Kagura and Ryura blink at each other, very surprised.

Kikyo is still skeptical and raises her hand to ask, "If a seme is willing to relinquish his role of being dominate how can he or she still declare themselves the Alpha of their uke if they let them bully them into doing what they want?"

Sesshomaru expected one of them to ask this and says, "There are just some things ukes have that semes can't help but want to keep. With us being semes our treasures are expendable. As for ukes," A raked shiver wiggled down Sesshomaru's spine. "They carry with them a piece of warmth that would have any seme reduced to a whimpering whelp."

"A piece of warmth?"

He nods, "For males its known as a Tight Inferno. For females its known as the Silky Cavern. If a uke dares to take those privileges away, the results are indiscernible. When a seme is forced to be kept away from sexual privileges, a withdrawal effect commences. Side effects are said to be, loss of appetite, delusional thinking, great depression, terrible motor skills, and in the worst cases. . . having to masturbate.

"What!" Byakuya screeched loud. "Are you serious. No uke is that cruel!"

"I'm afraid they are that cruel Mr. Spider. If a uke discovers this power, they will use it to their advantage in order to force you into submission. The chances are slim but they could happen."

"Is there, is there a cure?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru tapped his temple. "Seduce them with whatever they want. Money, cars, clothes, jewelry, electronics, cook dinner, clean the house, do what you can but only until you manage to dominate them in the bedroom."

Koga gasps, near faint. If Ginta ever though to take away his . . . his. . . Oh dear lord he couldn't think of it.

Kagura sat back in her chair eyes wide. Kagome wouldn't , she couldn't do something that evil . . . she wouldn't would she?

Naraku's hands ran through the strays of his hair, terrified. There's no way in hell Miroku would do such a thing. He'd die from blue balls if that happened.

Ryura shook with a vengeance. Hiten and Bankotsu? Take away his Tight Infernos? For Good? His fingers quivered. Oh dear god the pain he'd endure.

Byakuya rocked back and forth in his chair, whispering chant after wordless chant to himself, pondering over the worst case actions he'd take against his uke, Hakudoshi if he even thought of taking away his lovely jewels.

Kikyo simply snorted, refusing to think anything like that could happen to her.

Ayame nervously gnawed at her claws, afraid. She'd better think of the fastest way to keep Sango from ever getting such an idea or there'd be some serious hell to pay.

Kohaku didn't really see what the big deal was and shrugged.

Sesshomaru rose before the frighten semes and rolled his eyes. "There is a way to counter your uke's power over you. Just one. Its skill I'll teach you all come Friday morning or Monday's class session. Be sure to arrive an extra ten minutes early as we'll need the extra time to perfect it before class ends."

"Yes sir."

"Good, I look forward to seeing you next class session. Class dismissed.


	7. The Seme's Crotch and the Uke's Ass

**Author's Rant: **Enjoy.

* * *

**The Seme's Crotch and the Uke's Ass**

* * *

Inuyasha was proud of himself. Today's lesson was going to fly by much easier than usual. He felt like a silly idiot for not having done the technique earlier to get those Seme students to behave. Duh, he could smack himself, it was so simply, and he deserved a lovely kiss for possessing the mind of an intelligent, handsome hanyou. Not only were the student Semes on their toes but his dear old husband had been treading cautiously around him since last class session.

There hadn't been any sneak attacks in days, no ass stares in hours and absolutely no sorts of seductive glares. For once Inuyasha could prance down the school halls as relaxed as a bumble bee getting high off daisy pollen. The joyous hanyou would kick his own heels if he didn't want to mess up his Prada suit because hey, this shit's expensive.

So he opted for a face splitting grin as he strolled down the Phys. Ed. Hall, whistling a happy tune, swinging the ring of his keys around his index. Even when he saw his sexy husband dressed in a. . . a. . . umm. . . ahem. . . in a very enticing pair of white pressed pants. . .

Focus Inuyasha, focus.

Inuyasha cleared his throat when he came to stand in front of his classroom, keys jerking to a shaky descent as he gave Sesshomaru a leisure once-over, inwardly admiring his attire this morning. A wonderful pure white Armani with a powder blue vest and silver tie, with his hair brushed to its platinum perfection. He looked like some kind of devilish angel leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms folded in deep thought.

That was fine. Inuyasha was given all the free reign he wanted to mind rape his mate's body through his lecherous eye vision. Unfortunately his eyes wandered a little too far and landed square on his God endowed crotch—little too swelled in his opinion than normal.

His ass cheeks clenched, his eyes grew wide. Inuyasha's mouth went dry as he moistened it with what little wetness resided on his tongue as he gulped, hungrily staring at the blessed portion of meat.

"Enjoying yourself my dear?" Sesshomaru's voice snapped Inuyasha from his buffet line and up to the smug grin.

"Ahem," Inuyasha gave his back to the sexy fiend. "Good morning to you too Mr. Sesshomaru. Nice suit." His face died from heat stroke when the brush of that same fleshy part came up to nestled nice and cozily on his ass. "Oh God Sess, don't. . ."

"We won't," Whispered the horny inuyoukai. "I just thought you should know who was responsible for that interesting transformation in my pants." Sesshomaru pushed forward, looping one arm around the hanyou's shoulder blades. "I think it'll be a good subject to discuss in today's lesson. Don't you agree?"

"Already—already ahead of you there," Sweet Jesus this man had the body of a Greek god. Inuyasha could feel every defined line pressed into his back, all the way down to the curve of his cheeks, roughly molested by that thick heat. But hold on. Did Sesshomaru really think he could outdo the Master Uke? Sesshomaru had better get his crotch grinds ready for this.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

Inuyasha's cheeks magically dressed themselves in a rosy blush as he became just as comfortable with his thick, plush bottom. "As much as I enjoy your body, do you think you could hold on until after classes today? Hm," he added an extra jut of his hips backwards and mentality cackled like a witch when Sesshomaru's breathing hitched against his ear.

"Wait, you say?" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"HmMmm, just for a little while." Wiggle his hips here and push his ass this way. "I promise to make it worth your while."

A dark chuckle was accompanied with Sesshomaru's forceful thrust. "I won't be the one needing patience today."

The unthinkable happened. Inuyasha nearly died of a stroke when liquid fire lapped over the shell of his ear and slithered down to the base. "S-Sesshomaru . . . shit you b-bastard," both eyes rolled to the back of his eyes as he fully sagged into the heated body.

"Now, now be patient," Teased the stoic Inuyoukai as he suddenly stole all of Inuyasha's pleasure away with one backwards step. "You can have all that you want when this day is through."

And then he disappeared taking along his beautiful body heat, and Inuyasha's pride.

* * *

"Guys I hate to say this but today's lesson is gonna be cut, really, really, really short. I have some," Inuyasha glanced out his door window. "Important business to take care of." Why hadn't he ever noticed how good Sesshomaru looked when he kept his hair tucked behind his ears? It gave him that sort of genesis say qua that boosted his sex appeal.

Being the very smart mouth student he was, the pale haired spider demon, Hakudoshi wouldn't have any of that. "Professor," he raised his hand, violet eyes narrowed. "Do you really think it wise to cut our lessons short due to personal issues? I don't think the Dean would approve."

Focus Inuyasha, focus, "To be frank kid I could give a damn what the Dean thinks. Now you're more than welcome to tell her I said that or you can sit there and shut the hell up."

Hakudoshi huffed, sinking his chair and pouting like an immature child.

"Anyway, as I was saying, important business outside of class and all that jazz, so expect extra homework tonight."

"Awwww."

"Hey, hey, hey, shut up." Inuyasha said prissily. "I give ya'll enough freedom in here as it is. It won't hurt to do a little extra work. Lazy asses." He peeked out the window this time, freezing in place when he caught Sesshomaru's hazel eyes looking at him through his own window door.

Inuyasha gulped.

Sesshomaru winked, licked his lips.

Inuyasha wanted to sink through the floor when his entire body flared up. God what was wrong with him today? He was acting worst then a horny teenager on prom night. He really needed to get a hold of his libido, but . . . he couldn't help it.

The little Uke inside of him wanted to squeal like a fan girl whenever he saw Sesshomaru looking his way, sending suggestive facial expressions and those heated stares.

Inuyasha inhaled and exhaled deeply, turning back to face the class in hopes of keeping his concentration for their sakes. "Today's lesson will be on the Seme's crotch, which. . ." he gulped. "Can, can make a Uke very submissive."

"A Seme's crotch?"

"Uh, yeah," Inuyasha wanted his meat now. He couldn't stand it being only a couple of meters away, so longing and deliciously hidden down behind a three inch thick cherry wood door. "I-it's always best t-to never come in close contact with the Seme's crotch because your body goes through a heated . . . a heated uh, change." Prime example being himself. "When coming in close view of a Seme's endowment side effects can include, nose bleeds, panting, extreme dryness of the mouth, vaginal and dick leakage, a hypnotic daze, quivering of the bottom lip and bodily desires to have him or her fuck you into the ground."

Kagome frowned, tilting her head. Has she ever felt like that when she looked at Kagura's crotch?

"For females the area of arousal are the breasts and crotch when the vagina is tightly clothed and visible to the eye."

"Eww isn't that a camel toe?" Sango whined.

Inuyasha looked at his two female students quickly before looking back out the window. "Are you two complaining when you see it?"

". . .No." They said.

"Then shut up." Inuyasha swiped his sleeve over his nose, feeling a slight flow threaten to pour. "Semes know they have a better advantage when wanting to attract Ukes in their territories. T-they'll just stand there, appearing calm and busy, but it's all an act. Do not," whew it was getting hot in here. "Do not allow yourself to be trapped within that barrier of want. It only takes a full three seconds of crotch to eye connection before the scent of musk draws you into their grasp. It may be tempting to look at, believe me, but try," He gulped hard. "Try to restrain yourselves."

Like he could talk. Here he was practically drooling at the mouth for Sesshomaru's knot of glory.

Shippo raised his hand, a little worried that his professor was off his rocker. "Um Mr. Kurosaki, what exactly is a Seme's mating ritual?"

"They find a quiet location, with little to no outsiders in the area. They pick a spot and make sure their crotches are lovingly decorated in the most expensive pants, slacks, shorts, anything two legged and they wait. When a potential Uke comes in view, they make sure to move in range and ignore eye contact, projecting a pleasant view." Oh lord help him, Sesshomaru just flickered his tongue like a viper. "Then the rest falls upon the Uke as they enter the barrier and display their asses for the Seme's approval."

"Will they do something once they approve?"

"Trust me, you'll know when you're spelling their names in your bedroom," Inuyasha rudely grunted. His breathing was laboring, both his eyes were staining a dark hue of scarlet with green irises. "T-The point of this session is to alert you of the Seme's crotch and what not to do when in the same vicinity."

"And what's that?"

"Urm, don't look, don't stare, don't touch, walk away."

"Pardon?" Miroku scratched his head confused. "Are the first two the same thing?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha slammed his palms flat on his desk, chest heaving and all control slowly slipping through his fingertips. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Sesshomaru did it to him. Damn that bastard to hell. He ensnared him in this musky bobby trap knowing he couldn't resist.

And Inuyasha fell right into it when he rubbed his ass into it. That alone helped fumigate the release of sexual hormones and scent into his skin pores.

Now all he wanted to do was fuck. Shit.

"Get your assignments off your PAWS for next week's pop quiz and write a two page essay on the pros and cons of being in close contact with a Seme's crotch. I'll be teaching you the Uke's number one word of defense this Friday. Class dismissed." Before any of them knew what happened Inuyasha was dashing out the door, with a cupped hand over his erection, looking for the closest bathroom. He was going to jack off until he pulled a hamstring.

Damn you Sesshomaru.

All the Ukes; every single one of them was left stunned and confused as they shared a look with one another before Tsukuyomaru broke the silence with "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

For those rare occasions Sesshomaru could take down his Master Uke mate, he relished in his powers and couldn't contain his smug auras from flooding his whole space. When he arrived in class, dressed like an A-Listed movie star not even the Seme students could hold back the swoons buried inside and their envious eyes from trailing after him.

He just oozed awesomeness, perfection, handsome allure—

"You'll be given a pop quiz by the end of class based on today's lesson."

Son of a bitch. Not a single aww was missed by Sesshomaru's pointed ears and he was far from caring. "We'll begin with a quick go over about a Seme's connection with the back of a Uke's bottom known as A.S.S, which stands for Alluring Supply of Substances." He looked to the class. "Under no circumstances when coming in view of this specimen are you allowed to let it leave your sights. Yes I'm speaking of your own Uke because trying to attract another Seme's mate . . . well, I doubt I need to remind you of the Potter, L, and Grimmjow incidents."

A bunch of them shook a fast hell no.

"Good, as for the A.S.S. itself I'm pretty sure a lot of you have come in close contact with this portion of the Uke body but for those of you who haven't—and you know who you are," Naturally Sesshomaru would rudely appoint this statement to the one he was almost positive was a Uke in denial aka Mr. Kohaku. "I'll be showing you a one-slide view of the full cupped lumps and side points known as hips."

Ryura shared a wolfish grin with Taisho, Kagura bounced her eyebrows at Ayame, Naraku chuckled deeply along with Byakuya and Kikyo, while this left poor Kohaku terrified at what he was about to see. With pen and pad in hand he was ready for this moment of truth; when he would finally see a real Uke's A.S.S up close. This experience was uncanny and a once in a life time opportunity, just so, just so—

"Here," Sesshomaru dropped a box of Kleenex on the young Seme's desktop, shaking his head as he walked away. "You're already experiencing symptoms and the display hasn't even been shown. You make your virtue pretty obvious Mr. Blade."

"Sorry sir," Kohaku snuffed a couple of sheets in each nostril, face flared a bright red from the background snickers and insults being aimed his way.

"Now then," Sesshomaru stopped in front of the class, pulling down the paper thin projection screen and motioning for Mr. Naraku to turn off the lights as he used his remote to turn on the projector. "For those of you who found it amusing that Mr. Blade's situation is inexperienced, I wouldn't laugh just yet. You'll be begging for his napkins after this session."

Whoa. . . all their fun play snapped off like a light switch at that. Some were weary, others looking towards the box of tissue.

Sesshomaru flicked on the lens and counted in the back of his mind from five to one until the picture of a pair of thick, muscular thighs showed the view of the number one most rare and perfectly displayed Uke ass of all times. It was round, it was voluptuous, the skin was creamily smooth, and on the sides were cherry deep dimples that made them want to squeeze the juicy goodness out of it.

The shock of seeing this beauty sent a tidal wave of sneezes and gasps as heads flew backwards to keep from drowning in their own side effects. Kohaku was the only fortunate soul to have enough tissue to block his blood flow, but some were going to need extra care tonight. Lucky for them Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood for assigning homework.

"This, my dear students, is known as the Uke'S A.S.S. your worst and most trusted ally in sexual intercourse. The options you have with these lumps of flesh are endless and quite invigorating."

"Such ass—I mean as?" Snuffled Taisho, pinching the bridge of his nose desperately.

"Why, many things. They're easy to fondle, grope, molest, slap, smack, bounce, grind against, and can easily trigger a Uke into submission if done correctly."

"Oh really?" It was Ayame this time who asked. "How so?"

Sesshomaru leaned against the corner of his desk, folding his arms, "During the beginnings of a Seme's mating ritual, our crotches are what we use to release pheromones to tease the Uke into finding the source. When finding the scene their behinds go through a prepping stage where it swells, expands outward and softens just to prepare for the Seme's approval. Naturally Ukes aren't aware of this physical change but scientists have explained that as they grow older and more experienced they're able to handle the hormonal intake in order to gain the desires of the Semes they do want to attract."

"Kay that's fine but why do we suffer from bloody noses when we see their asses?" Whimpered Kohaku.

"An excellent question Mr. Blade—for once," Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "The source of your bloody noses is held in a safety organ, built deep within your diaphragms that releases the extra blood flow used that circulates in your vaginas and penises. Whenever we're the ones caught in the middle of a mating ritual, the tables are turned for only a few minutes when the Uke you're attracting presents their bottoms as a way of seeing if they qualify. If your body deems this Uke a potential mate, it'll react by unleashing this steady flow of extra vital fluids."

"Won't we die? For fuck's sake it won't stop comin'!" Screeched Ryura, feeling a bit light headed.

"No you won't die Mr. Dragon because this storage of blood is connected through a vein that leads to a deep compartment beneath your esophagus called a Horn Pocket. This is where the mating blood simulates for giving you the signal that you've found your Uke and it's the same blood that channels down to your privacy rings."

"Interesting Professor," Naraku hummed through his lips. "So what other side effects will we go through in case we come in close contact with our Uke's asses?"

Sesshomaru flicked off the switch, growing concerned when he flipped on the lights and noticed some of the students paler than usual. Then he shrugged it off and returned to his seat. Fading or not, they were still going to take this quiz. "Side effects for Seme-Eyes-Seeing-Uke-Behinds include the follow: Heavy release of hormone odors, perspiration in closed off areas, naturally nose bleeds, the clenching of muscular structures, dilated eye pupils, labored breathing, in some cases wheezing, hazy vision, and so on. But one you should be most aware of is the metaphoric changes that your vaginals and penises will go through."

Kikyo frowned. "Like what Professor?"

"For female Semes the changes involve the subtle clenching of your vaginal walls, and the production of thick, warm mucus that overheats your ovaries to the point of pain." The females whimpered. "For males it's the hardening of your lengths to the point of their being slight leakage and in some cases, an agonizing erection that can last for hours if not properly taken care of." The males groaned, eyes shifty.

"Is there no cure?" Whined Kohaku.

Sesshomaru crossed his legs, tilting his head, "There are two quick solutions. The first is to simulate yourselves with your own hands in a private area with the enchanting thoughts of a specific Uke. The second is to find the source of your pain and grind your crotch into their behinds until the agony is released. Though if I know a decent Seme, you'll want to go with the latter, am I right?"

All of them nodded, recovering back to their proper stances.

"Keep in mind that the Uke's a.s.s ranges in a field of texture; soft, firm, hard, extra juicy. You will want your Uke to have either a firm or soft a.s.s; this the most preferred for Seme lookers. Hard ones won't please you and the extra juicy well," Sesshomaru rested his chin on the back of his knuckles, narrowing his eyes at the students. ". . . if that's how you get your kicks by all means go with it."

Sesshomaru checked his watch and just as he stood off the desk, he caught sight of Inuyasha scrambling out of his classroom and hurrying down the hall. No doubt going to the rest room to handle his little issue; served the brat right for doing what he did to these young Semes.

Which reminded him, "Students, next class session will be a required attendance period. For all of you who hadn't witnessed the incident Wednesday, Mr. Inuyasha had displayed an incident where he used the dread word to comatose Mr. Dragon. Well, this theory I have is pretty rare had only been tested on several Ukes, but I've finished developing it into a skill that will reverse the effects of the Uke's word."

"Really!" They all screamed excitedly.

Sesshomaru nodded once, "Yes on Friday, bring all writing utensils and dress comfortably. But be warned, do not tell this secret to your Ukes until after the shared class role plays in two weeks. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Hm," he looked at the wall clock. "You all have fifteen minutes reminding in this class." He stood, reaching around for a stack of sheets and passing them out to each one. "Use this time wisely to answer this five question quiz, and turned them in by the end of the class. No talking, and no cheating. If I catch a single one of you daring to break policy, the entire class will fail."

Oh fuck that. Every snapped to attention, some scooted their desks as far away as possible since they didn't trust themselves not to cheat.

"Ready? Begin."

**Pop Quiz**

1. Name three side effects Semes suffer when coming in contact with Uke a.s.s.

2. What is the best known type of ass texture for Ukes?

3. Where is the storage of extra blood kept in the Seme's body?

4. What does A.S.S. stand for?

5. Give three types of choices a Seme's capable of doing to a Uke's a.s.s

**Bonus Question: What type of change will a Uke go through during the mating ritual a Seme presents to them? **

* * *

**TBC: How's it going so far?**


End file.
